Full Moon
by dragonlore266
Summary: Luke was a boy born into danger but was given a second chance with a new family. but when he's attacked by bullies and then by what seem to be dogs his life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The autumn wind was blowing swiftly over the pine trees the moon was full and glowing bright the whole wood was quiet and at peace. Watching from above on his rocky ledge a grey wolf looked on the moon's light making his coat shine he was a strong wolf not to old and not to young just in the middle, he had a scar going down his left eye he wore it with pride he looked over the forest it's creatures were silent they knew tonight was a bad night to be out on the full moon when the lupun run wild. As the wind went silent his ears perked up at the sound of foot steps coming from behind him quickly turning around three men were coming out from behind the trees, as the wolf walked towards them they bowed on one nee and bowed their heads "Leader Akins the rouges as you said are moving fast their heading straight to the hospital.'' said the tallest of the three "Yes_ I knew he would come back looking for blood.'' _Said Akins he turned to the other two men _"Go, to my wife tell her its time.'' _ The men quickly bowed their heads and took off faster then any human could.

Marla was laying on the hospital bed looking out the window she had a good view of the moon it always made her happy to see it but not today her eyes watered she feared this day the day that should have been a happy occasion when her second child was born but know it was a nightmare and she wished she could have hold on longer but the child had to come. She looked at the baby boy cradled in her arms "Little baby Luke how I wish we could be together.'' Tears streamed down her face as she looked at her innocent little boy sound asleep when not to long ago he was crying her daughter was also crying she had been told a lie and was taken home earlier after she had gotten the news that the baby had died shortly after birth. As she wiped away her tears two men came into the room one a short man her brother David with his short brown hair and muscular arms he gave her a sad look the other men Patrick had his head down he couldn't look her in the eye he to was sad to see his nephew go it made her cry and soon she couldn't stop herself David hugged her giving her some comfort "This is his only chance he'll be killed if he stays here.'' Her crying slowed "I know.'' With a sad sigh she laid the baby down on the bed while she got dressed her brother and Patrick were waiting outside the door keeping an lookout for _him, _when she was finished she wrapped baby Luke in a blanket she kissed him on the forehead before opening the door and following her body guards too the car.

Akins and Dave were making great speed to the hospital their paws were scrapping the earth of the forest as they made speed trying to cut _him _and his pack of rogues off before they reached the hospital. They were coming into a clearing when they spotted the gang running wild and savage thanks to the full moon the lupun are more wild and savage during the full moon unless they controlled it on their first full moon. But not these lupuns they allowed the savageness take over and know are it's slaves their eyes glowed a demon red as they growled and snapped at the two wolves before them they circled them snapping and drooling waiting for their leader to give the word to kill and then _he _stepped out of the circle of wolves he was a big grey wolf his body was covered in scars his face wore the scars of many battles his teeth spilled many innocent lives blood. He smiled an evil smile and grinned showing his teeth _" So the great Akins shows himself at last funny I thought you were going to hide from me.''_ He said pacing back and forth _"Now why would we hide from a waste of shit like you?''_ Said Dave snapping at the rogue leader who didn't even flinch _"I know why you're here Edward.''_ Akins said both he and Edward stared at each other with ice in their eyes teeth showing _"Yes I've come for your son and will take his life as you did mine.''_ he said growling_ "That was not my fault your son attacked my daughter and threatened my family.'' _Akins said remembering the day when the boy no older then ten went savage when he couldn't control his lupun form he attacked his little girl when she was two he managed to get to her in time but had no chose but to kill the boy who would be a threat to all lupuns if he lived_. "I'm sorry about your son but there was no other chose he grew to savage and wouldn't survive the night if I haven't…'' " Shut up you sun of a bitch you killed my son and now I'm going to kill yours .'' _he said growling the other wolves around them started to close in one leaped out aiming for Akins but was intercepted by Dave grabbing the wolf in his jaws by the scruff he shook the it sinking his teeth into it's neck it cried in pain as he ripped it's throat out blood dripping down his muzzle to his chest the others were furious and attacked at full force will Edward slipped away off to do his dirty deed. Akins and Dave were fighting for their lives they were out numbered and the savage wolves were more savage then they were thanks to the full moon one by one they would kill or injure another but it didn't stop the wolves that were driven by blood lust Akins had a black wolf penned down in his jaws when he noticed Edward had disappeared _"No!'' he _howled tearing the penned wolf's neck Dave was fighting two wolves at once _" Dave, Edward has gone after Marla and the baby you must go after him.'' _ He said grabbing another wolf giving him a deadly shake. Dave had one of the two wolves in his mouth the other one was already dying on the ground blood pouring out of his neck _" But what about you I cant just leave you here.'' _He said reaping the wolf's throat out _"You have to that's and order from your Alpha.'' _Dave whimpered there was no way he could disobey an Alpha's orders he ran past his leader without a second glance and followed Edwards scent leaving his leader to the rouge wolves.

David was driving as fast as he could they had to make it before Edward found them , sitting in the back Marla was cradling the baby keeping him covered with the blanket. "Were almost there.'' He said turning and heading for the Mason house as he turned again something appeared in front of the road it was a wolf with red eyes but just as he was about to hit it the wolf was rammed by another wolf. David lost control of the wheel Marla hanging on to the baby as tightly as she could to her chest as David finally managed to get the car under control as he stopped to look back a black and brown wolf appeared in front of them it was Dave "We_ must hurry that was Edward I managed to get him out of the way but you must hurry.'' _He said turning around heading back the way he came but Marla stopped him sticking her head out the window " Where's Akins?'' she asked Dave turned _" Fighting know go Edward won't stay down long.'' _ He said running into the woods as the car started again and drove off.

Akins was exhausted and bloody he had deep cuts all over his body his body was covered in both rouge blood and his blood the rouges kept attacking and he wouldn't stop fighting until something attacked him from behind he cried in pain as a pair of jaws locked onto his neck his paws slashed at the air as he gasped for breath as an icy voice said _"I might not get your son yet but I will get you.'' _Edward said his left side was covered in blood from where Dave tacked him on the road the rogue fled but would take out his frustration out on Akins as he crushed down harder he could fell the leader's life seeping out of his body with every desperate gasp for air. _"You'll never get him he'll always be ….protected by the ….pack.'' _Akins managed to say before he gave his last breath. Edward gave a howl of triumph before he and his rogues fled the scene just as Dave appeared.

He was horrified at what he saw Akins's body was covered with blood his throat was pouring out blood as he lay there dying _" No leader you can't be.'' _He said tears streaming down his face the _"Dave don't cry for me we've won he didn't get my boy.'' _The leader said weakly his strength fading _"Akins don't worry I'll get help you'll be fine.''_ He said about to run off._"No don't it'll do no good I'm not going to make it.''_ He said his breathing starting to slow _"Yes you will you're a fighter you can pull through I know you can.''_ Dave said trying to help Akins up _"No I can't too much of my blood has been spilled.'' _He said his eyes closing _"No you can't give up you can't I wont let you.''_ Dave said franticly trying to get the leader up _"Dave my good friend I have no regrets but one …''_ he said his voice breaking Dave was crying and whimpering his tail between his legs _"That I didn't get to see my little boy one last time.''_ _" Oh, leader you can see him once more he's safe by know he's safe in the arms of the Masons.''_ He said but the leader was already losing life "_Please leader don't die I love you like a brother you helped me master my inure lupun I owe you so much.'' He whimpered _"_Then please let me go with pride in knowing that my son is safe and that all of you are safe.''_ Dave cried harder "_Good bye my friend and tell Marla that I love her and tell my little girl to be good and watch over her mother.''_ And with his last dyeing wish Akins passed on. Dave we all the grief in the world howled like the wind in a heavy storm at the human body lying at his feet.

David pulled into the drive way a moving truck was already there in the drive way about to pull out "Marla its time do you want me too or do…'' "No he's my son I'll do it.'' She said wiping away one last tear before stepping out of the car she and the others heard Dave's howl she knew what had happened to her love she knew she had to be strong for Akins and baby Luke. She walked up the steps leading to the door she rang the door bell she waited a few minutes before the door was opened and a young women in her thirties came out " Oh, Marla we were afraid you wouldn't make it.'' She said inviting her in while David and Patrick guarded the door "I must hurry or they might find him.'' She said giving Luke to her "Yes… but I know this is hard for you and I promise I'll give him a good life.'' she said rocking him gently "Thank you.'' Was all Marla could say wiping a tear away "Would you like a few minutes to say good bye?'' she said "No if I don't leave him know I never will.'' She said pulling out something silver it was a silver chain with a wolf pendant "Here my last gift to you. "She said placing it around his neck "So that you'll always fell the presents of your pack.'' And with one kiss to the forehead she left him. As the car pulled out of the drive way Marla looked back and saw the moving truck leave with her son in the car right behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Luke was lying face down on the warm sand of the beach the sun was baking his back but he didn't mind he was use to heat his family moved from Texas to Florida during the summer so heat was noting new to him. He was seventeen and like all teens he always seemed grouchy or pissed at someone or something. He really wasn't happy it wasn't because he had a bad life he actually had a great life his family the Masons were a good family they were Native American well his dad's side anyway both his parents worked his mom worked at the Tampa Bay hospital and his dad was a vet at Animal Hospital. Luke was spoiled most of his life he had to only ask and they would get it for him, but he didn't want to be spoiled it felt wrong to him some how that he didn't have to work hard to get what he wanted. Will others have to work and sacrifice to make a leaving and to stay alive. He just didn't understand he always seemed odd he didn't fit in with the other rich kids at Mill high why'll they flashed there rings and cars he staid in the corner in the shadows not seen or heard. His friends thought he was just being shallow but he wasn't he just didn't seem to belong anywhere. "Maybe there just isn't a place for me anywhere.'' He asked himself as he sighed and went deeper into thought a pile of sand flew onto his back " Hey Max watch where your digging.'' He shouted at the black and white husky, Max popped his head out of the hole he was digging his blue eyes giving him that look of _" What I didn't do it.'' _ Luke couldn't be mad at Max he was the only friend he really had, it was a gift from his aunt from Alaska she knew he liked wolves an since huskies looked like wolves she bought him a purebred puppy and shipped him down when the family was in Texas. Max went back to his digging after it seemed clear Luke wasn't going to scream again, Luke smiled at his bud and went back to thinking when two girls ran towards him it was Abby and Elani his friends from school they were an odd pair both seemed to believe the world was theirs and theirs alone and everyone else was just a moocher. Both were the same size not very tall but not to short Luke himself wasn't much taller then them. Elani was the sweetest of the two she loved everyone and didn't judge she had a fine tan unlike other girls who looked cooked or painted she had sand colored hair that was very soft a silky smooth. Then there was Abby she had short dark blond hair with a feather tied to it, she didn't seem to care about what people had to say about her she was her on person and Luke thought more people should act just like her. The pair stopped in front of him out of breath they went out for a run leaving him to think "So how was your run?'' he asked getting up brushing sand off his legs and belly exposing his baby abs "Oh Elani I see Luke's baby abs.'' Abby said jokingly as she pulled a coke out of the cooler "Shut up." He said putting his shirt on and whistling for Max who quickly followed. "Don't be so sensitive.'' Elani said lying down on towel and putting her sunglasses on "I'm not.'' He said walking away "I'll see ya later.'' He said walking down the sandy path towards his house "Ya later.'' They called back waving to him but he was already out of sight.

Luke walked down the road barefoot to his house near the beach he hated wearing shoes and socks he felt like it was restricting him he couldn't understand why. As he turned the corner Max ran ahead of him towards the house he knew his way around the area so he knew were to go so he wasn't too worried about him getting hurt or lost. As he turned the corner he spotted trouble that made him want to drop dead, hanging around the Mix a teen hangout were the Hot bullies from his school they were the most meanest, cruelest and the evilest kids in the world they tortured everyone at their school he use to hang out with them but when he found out that their leader Cody was messing with Elani pretending he liked her so he could humiliate her at a party Luke told her and stopped the whole thing before anything happened Cody never forgave him for it so he made it his main goal to make his life a living hell everyone turned against him in their little crew leaving him alone until Elani and Abby came along.

As he watched the bully flirt with some girl he took a deep breath and sighed "Why me?'' he asked himself just as he walked forward Max came running out barking at him telling him to come on so he could eat Cody looked up and saw him and started coming his way he had blond hair and a face like a models he was muscular and had the green eyes and was very tall. " Damn! Shut up Max.'' he said trying to get him to be quit when Max finally when silent it was to late Cody was already there giving Luke the eye. "Well, well if it isn't Luke and his little dog Max.'' he smiled "Out for a walk are we?'' he said circling Luke "What's it to you?'' Luke said trying to walk away but Cody grabbed his arm squeezing it making Luke wince "Let go of me.'' He shouted trying to get free but Cody's grip was stronger then him "Why am I hurting you?'' he said smiling and squeezing tighter. Max growled his teeth showing he barked at Cody but the bully just laughed and gave Max a sharp kick Max whined as he crashed in a bunch of trash cans as Max whined Luke felt something slightly release inside his body like his very soul had changed and before he knew it he grabbed Cody's arm and flipped him over right into a pile of boxes near the wall. Max stood up and started barking as Cody got up Max bit his pants leg shaking it like a wild animal Cody tried to kick him off but before he could Luke called Max off the husky quickly obeyed but continued to growl. "Get out of here.'' He shouted Cody got up and looked at Luke oddly before he ran yelling "You won't get away with this you'll pay for it.'' And he was gone leaving a confused Luke and a hungry Max who whined and licked his hand to get his attention "Alright lets go home and get you fed and then how about a treat for being such a good boy.'' He said giving Max a playful scratch but wondering how he managed to flip Cody "Probably just luck.'' He said to himself.

" Your such a good boy!'' he said repeatedly to Max who seemed proud of himself and barked in excitement when Luke placed his food down with a kibble with a little gravy over it just the way he liked it and as a treat he gave him slices of ham and turkey to top it off. His parents weren't home yet and probably wouldn't be until later so he would feed himself as usually he knew how to cook so it wasn't a problem at all. But oddly he didn't feel very hungry usually he felt hungry all the time nothing seemed to fill him up but for the past few days his appetite slowed. He just fell on the couch and turned on the TV and sighed "What a day.''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Luke woke up early the next day Max wanted to go out and he just wanted to be out of the house. His parents were still sleeping in the next room he could hear his dad snoring even through a closed door. Max barked again he was sitting in front of the door tail wagging with the leash in his mouth "You know…'' Luke said coming down the stairs and putting his shoes on " I probably shouldn't have taught you that trick it gets annoying when you decide you want to walk when I want to sleep.'' After getting his shoe on he hooked the leash onto Max's collar and as soon as the door was unlocked and opened they were off and down the beach.

Max jumped right into the water as soon as they hit the beach he splashed all around chasing the small schools of fish he saw swimming by while Luke watched on a small hill of sand. The sky was still dark and the stars were still out he checked his phone it was only four o'clock no one was around everyone was asleep or so he thought coming just over a hill of sand he spotted Sara and Cody immediately Max stopped his play and growled at the sight of Cody thankfully they didn't see him Max was still growling and was watching them closely Luke crouched down and hid behind the hill Max followed not taking his eyes off the teens coming towards them. They were talking loudly so Luke could hear everything they were saying "I told you we could've been caught.'' Sara said her voice sounded icy and scared she was a nice girl and didn't bother anyone she didn't act like all the other rich kids either. She had long black hair and brown eyes she lived with her mom in one of the largest beach houses in the area. But the almost always smiling girl had fear in her eyes her hands were shaking and she paced up and down the beach "I knew I shouldn't have gone with you and those idiots.'' she said staring at Cody who had his head down "I know it looks bad but the hiker only saw are shadows he could have thought we were some dog or other animal hanging around.'' He said looking at the water Sara stepped in front of him locking her eyes to his " That's not the point we promised we'd be more careful .'' she said turning towards the hill , Luke crouched down lower Max doing the same but just to make sure he held onto to his collar just incase. Sara returned her look back at Cody who was already walking away back towards town "Hey I'm still talking to you.'' She shouted and ran after him and the two of them were gone. Luke waited a few minutes before coming out from over the hill Max growled again towards the direction Sara and Cody left "Well that was odd.'' Luke said to Max who looked up at him as if he understood what he was saying "I wonder what they did that was so bad.'' He thought about it but couldn't come up with anything "What do you think?'' the husky just tilted his head and whined and nudged his hand "Couldn't think of anything could you?'' he said giving the pup a scratch behind the ear "Its ok I couldn't figure it out either.''

They left the beach when the sun started to rise and the stars faded away his parents were cooking breakfast when he opened the door and was hit with a wave of smells that made his noise hurt it smelt of bacon, pancakes, waffles and burnt toast his mom no matter how hard she tried to cook toast she always seemed to burn it. Max barked and as soon as he was off the leash he headed straight for the kitchen "Oh just in time Luke breakfast is ready.'' His mom said tossing the burnt pieces of toast to Max waiting patiently at his food bowel, Luke sat down grabbing some waffles and pancakes pouring syrup on them just as his dad came down the steps " Morning baby, morning Luke.'' He said kissing his wife and ruffling Luke's hair. He sat down and sipped his cup of coffee " So what's on your agenda for today,'' he said eating a piece of bacon then cutting up his pancakes " Don't know thought about going to Sander's National park .'' he said stuffing a whole waffle in his mouth. " Well that sounds like fun.'' His mom said pouring herself a cup of juice " Will be at work a little longer so you'll have the whole house to yourself.'' She said Luke didn't seem to care they always worked late "I'll be ok.'' He said finishing his plate "We know we trust you completely.'' His dad said checking his watch "Oh I better go.'' He said heading for the door with his coffee mug in hand his mother right behind him "Luke put the dishes in the sink would you. Thanks bye.'' And she shut the door leaving him alone with Max.

Luke didn't leave until he was sure Max would be ok but the husky was sound asleep on the couch he left him some water and a few treats if he got hungry. The Sanderson National park wasn't that far of a walk from his house you just followed the road living town and followed it straight until you came to a Red Lobster and then turned again then you would come to the gates of the park. Luke loved to walk to the park there he could hide from the world and just be him enjoying all the sights and smells of nature it made him fell like he was actually part of the forest like his soul had run out of his body to fly over the forest free and happy. As he came up the street he spotted three flashy cars one was a silver Honda the others were both jeeps but it was the Honda the got his attention it was Cody's he could tell because he had the first letters of his first and last name painted on both sides of the car. "What's he doing at Red Lobster he couldn't be looking for a job he gets all the money he needs from his parents.'' He walked by the restaurant and spotted Cody and his gang with Sara there to they were eating near the window he slipped by them without them seeing him "Well I hope he isn't headed to the park.'' He said wiping sweet from his forehead pushing Cody out of his mind he kept walking until he came to the gates to the park. It was a very large park unlike most down in Florida that were mostly swamp it was all land it had a few streams, creeks, rivers and a large ravine called Death Hole.

Luke followed the trail deep into the park he followed it until he came too one of the trail stops there wasn't anyone here so he took a seat on one of the benches and pulled out his phone he got a text from Elani earlier she asked him if he wanted to go to a party he never texted back "What do I say?'' he asked himself he wanted to go but then something inside of him told him to stay "I'll tell her I'm working out.'' That seemed like a good excuse, after texting Elani he went back to his walk he followed the trail into a clearing normally he would stay on the trail but today he felt like doing something bad going off the trail he went deeper into the woods. The whole park was full of life the birds were singing he spotted deer leaping through the trees he couldn't be in a better place. There was nothing like being outside enjoying nature and all its beauty and danger if people went out and enjoyed nature for what she truly is instead of destroying and remodeling her to their ways the world would be such a bad place to live. He followed a small stream until it poured into a small pound as he got closer he realized that it was silent there was no animals around and even the bugs were quiet except the flies that were buzzing around him irritatingly the water was still and quiet a light fog covered it as he walked around that's when he was hit with the stench of rotting meat it made him gag and any human instinct to get as far away from it was over powered by something else deep inside of him something wilder. He came closer to the lake that's when he saw lying out in the grass near the lake an alligator dead its whole body had been shredded its tail had been pulled off and ripped apart and its lower jaw was missing. He came closer to the body the flies were all over it he could see maggots crawling all over the eye sockets , the area around the carcass was covered with splattered blood then he noticed paw prints scatter all over the ground " It could be coyotes.'' He said out loud but then he noticed that the prints were way to big to be a coyotes that's when he realized that the prints were actually wolf paw prints no other animal could have made them maybe a Florida panther but they didn't leave this far down in Florida " But that's in possible wolves don't leave in Florida.'' As he followed the prints he noticed that one pair of prints was leading towards the water's edge he followed them to the edge that's when he noticed that the prints changed from wolf too human foot prints and they stopped right in front of the waters edge know Luke was really confused how could there be both human and wolf prints no human could pull a wild alligator out of the water and no wolf could either. He backed away from the water and looked at the whole scene from a distance he could see where the separate tracks went into the water and disappeared that's when he spotted the drag line from where the alligator was pulled out but it didn't explain the wolf prints or the human ones all it proved was that the alligator was pulled out of the water and then mauled and eaten by some animal or animals. The more he wondered the more confused he got and the more his head hurt and the stench of rotting meat was starting to make him unusually hungry he eyed the carcass with hungry lust he felt something inside of him like a shield start to break when a loud Snap! From behind him startled him he looked behind him and side to side until his eyes locked to a pair of golden eyes staring through the trees he backed away slowly but froze when he saw more eyes staring at him then he gasped as a grey and brown wolf stood in front of him teeth showing in a threatening snarl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Luke was frozen with fear as the wolf came out from behind the trees it was way bigger then any wolf he'd seen at a zoo or at Yellow Stone national park. It was as big as a Great Dane and an Irish Wolfhound combined its teeth looked like daggers ready to cut threw flesh and crush bone, it just stood there staring at him with it's brown eyes it was a brown wolf with shades of dark grey and black along it's back and sides . As it stared him down others came from behind the trees their eyes glowing there was three of them and they were just as big as the first one, one was a beautiful pure white wolf it's eyes were a beautiful gold, next was a smaller grey wolf with a scar on the left side of its muzzle it looked younger then the others the last one was white with different shades of grey with black eyes. The wolves growled and walked towards him their eyes were all fixed on him and him alone, all of a sudden his head started to hurt and his eyes too and for a brief second he was blind he couldn't see anything he was scared and his whole body was shaking but not for fear of the wolves oddly it was for some other reason something deep inside his body it felt like something was breaking and then just as he went blind he could see again the wolves hadn't moved an inche they looked at him oddly they stopped their growling for only a second that's when his head started to hurt the wolves stepped closer their ears standing up that's when he started hearing voices or what sounded like voices he couldn't tell because it was coming out in whispers he could just faintly catch a few words _" What's wrong with him ?''" He's different?'' "Could he be..?'' _But as quickly as the voices were there they vanished and he was facing the wolves again the grey and brown wolf seemed to have had enough waiting and without warning it lunged out at him Luke barely managed to duck as the wolf leaped over him he could feel its breath over his head it's teeth were only inches away from his neck without thinking Luke took off into the woods the wolves right on his heels.

Faster and Faster he ran trying to lose them but the wolves were hot on his trail and were close to catching him he was so tired he was running out of breath his chest hurt and his eyes were starting to burn again and that's when it happen he went completely blind this time it lasted longer he couldn't see anything but he knew better then to stop running with four wolves behind him. And just as his eyes went blind he could see again but this time something was different his eye sight had changed he could see clearly know not that he didn't have good eye sight but it seemed different some how as he came out into an open field and using some speed he didn't know he had he raced threw it like lighting his head was pounding and then the voices came back again _"Man he's fast.''_ _"Faster then any human that's for sure Co...'' _then the voices went silent. He looked back _"Could it be…''_ he thought but before he knew it he tripped over a branch and fell to the ground now he was in for it scrambling to get up he grabbed the branch he tripped on and then something snapped inside of him as the grey and brown wolf leaped up at him he stood up and gave it a good Smack! He hit the wolf in the face the sound of the branch making contact with the wolf was like thunder it echoed through the whole forest, the wolf was sent flying into the trees the others stopped dead in their tracks looking at their fallen comrade to the broken branch lying on the ground then to him and then they slowly backed away something they saw sent them running back the fallen wolf came out from behind the trees it's legs were wobbly it looked dizzy it gave and angry growl before it retreated following the others leaving Luke scared and confused.

When he felt like he could move his legs Luke headed back home dark clouds had rolled in and it started to pour just as he came up the street to his house. Luke had his hands over his eyes they were burning like crazy and his head was pounding as he stepped inside Max came running to greet him as he came in "Hey boy I don't have time to scratch you right know.'' He gave the husky a gentle pat still covering his eyes as he headed up stairs and into the bathroom he needed aspirin badly his head was at war with itself it seemed like to halves were fighting for control one human the other something else something wild and it was winning , searching with his hand he found the aspirin bottle grabbing a small towel from the hook next to the shower he soaked it in water to put over his eyes and slowly very slowly he removed his hand and as he looked in the mirror he screamed in terror at what he saw. His eyes had changed color from their usually brown to a golden color like a wolf's know he was freaking out to much happened today and all he wanted to do was lay down and rest taking the aspirin he headed to his room with the wet towel over his eyes Max was there waiting on the bed he gave a sad whine "Its ok boy I'll be ok.'' He said but his voice wasn't to reassuring taking off his shoes and laying face down on the bed all he wanted to do know was rest "Sleep always makes things better.''

When Luke woke up it was late at night around twelve- thirty Max was sound asleep at the foot of his bed his tail wagging slowly. Luke's headache went away but his eyes still burned a little but not as much as before, he stood up taking off the wet towel he walked into the bathroom looking in the mirror his eyes were back to their normal brown " Maybe I just imagined it.'' He thought but then his encounter with the wolves flashed in his mind "It wasn't a dream that really did happen and my eyes really did change color and I did really see those wolves.'' He said out loud he remembered everything from the chase to hitting the wolf with the branch he didn't understand he did understand one thing those wolves weren't ordinary they were much too big to be ordinary wolves. He thought about it and remembered hearing something about wolf prints and wolf sightings from kids at his school but when search teams were sent out no wolves were found " But that's impossible those were big wolves there's no way in hell that they could have hid anywhere without being seen or leaving some evidence .'' Things just weren't adding up just then his mom knocked on the door " Honey are you ok?'' she asked sleepily she must have been asleep and heard him " Ya, I'm fine just have a bit of a headache.'' He lied "Oh, ok we left your dinner in the refrigerator.'' His stomach growled he was hungry "Thanks I'll go down and eat after I take an aspirin.'' He said pretending to go through his medicine cabinet "Ok good night I love you.'' She said heading back to her room "Love you too.'' He shouted back after she closed the door and went back to sleep.

He went down stairs as soon as he was sure his mom went back to sleep he tiptoed down the steps until he reached the kitchen. He found his plate it was chicken Alfredo his favorite putting it in the microwave he waited for it to heat up but his stomach growled the whole time until the timer went off when he pulled it out his stomach growled again only this time it was louder and more animal like he immediately stuffed himself silly and when he was down his stomach growled again he was still hungry. Opening the fridge he found some slices of ham he stuffed them all in his mouth without thinking but it didn't help his stomach craved more he checked the cabinets he found chocolate cookies and quickly munched them down but it wasn't satisfying he craved meat and meat alone he needed it badly. Luke was going crazy he checked the fridge again and at a whole turkey leg he stripped it bare then moved on to the slices of bacon they were raw but he didn't care he ate all the stripes and then he moved on to turkey slices it went on like this all night he just couldn't stop himself.

When Luke woke up later in the morning he was surrounded by chicken bones and had his arms wrapped around a chicken breast Max was in a corner chewing on some of the bones. "What the hell.'' Was all he could say as he stood up bones fell all over the floor bones covered the whole floor in his room "What did I do?'' shaking off the remaining bones he headed down stairs into the kitchen his mom was cleaning up scraps of food off the floor "Morning what happened?'' he asked she just looked at him worriedly "I don't know you tell me I came down here ready to make breakfast and the whole kitchen is a mess.'' She said tossing a chicken bone into the trash "It looks like a pack of wolves were in here.'' She said still looking at him Luke just looked away " Ya, maybe something broke in like a raccoon or something.'' He said turning around "Could be?'' she said but he could tell she didn't believe him then the question she asked him wanted him to drop dead "Luke have you noticed anything strange about yourself lately?'' she asked "Umm... no…'' he stuttered "Are you sure?'' she asked again coming closer to him looking him over especially his eyes "Yes I'm sure I would notice if anything is wrong.'' He said backing away from her "Ok your right but please tell us if any things wrong.'' She said "I will.'' And he headed back up stairs. "What's happening to me?'' he asked Max but the husky just tilted his head and yawned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Luke had hoped that things might go back to normal but it didn't as the days went on his head aches were getting worse all the time his eyes would burn without reason and the voices he heard before were coming back but he only heard them at night and he still couldn't quit understand what they were talking about but every time he heard them he felt like something or someone was watching him and waiting for something to happen. He wanted to tell his parents but for some strange reason he didn't he decide not to tell them about the wolves he saw either , for some reason he didn't quite understand he knew they were the key to helping him " If only I knew where they are?" he said to himself while eating his dinner that night and that was another problem he was still craving meat and a lot of it his parents didn't seem to mine his knew diet and bought him steak, ribs, pork chop and any other meat they could think of his stomach wasn't picky he'd eat liver if they gave it to him. Today his parents made him pork chops and he was eating his fifth one he hadn't noticed both his parents starring at him "Son slow down you keep eating like that people are going to think we don't feed you." Shawn said looking at his son oddly his mother just smiled "He's a growing boy honey.'' Was all she said before returning to her plate his dad did the same but both of them seemed to be worried about something "But what?" he said reaping into his chop.

"I still don't see why we have to get…_him_ involved." Cody said speeding past the cars in front of him Sara just shook her head "We have too if Luke's what we think he is then we have to tell Carlos." She said looking out the window " I don't understand why we can't take care of it I mean he's just one .'' he turned speeding down the street until they came to a large beach house over looking the beach " Well that one managed to send you flying through the trees with just one hit.'' Sara said slamming the car door and walking up the wooden steps "He got lucky.'' Cody said rubbing his face the whole left side of his face was bright red "Yes but Carlos is just going to tell us to keep and eye out for him which were already doing every night." Sara rang the doorbell "If we don't tell him he'll find out some other way you know he has a way with getting the truth out.'' She said just as the door opened and a boy with hair spiked up and that loveable native American look despite the fact that he was only fifteen his only flaw was that he had a long scar along the left side of his nose that went down his face "Hey, guys what's up?'' he said letting them in "Nothing Sam where's your brother?" Cody said walking by the boy as if he wasn't there "Cody stop being rude." Sara said smiling at Sam "Cody's kind of moody today's a full moon.'' She winked Sam laughed "Oh, well Carlos isn't here he's out." Sam said heading into the kitchen Sara right behind him "When will he be back?'' Cody said looking towards the window over looking the beach "He didn't say.'' Sam said popping a can of soda "Well I guess will just have to wait for him wont we.'' Cody said sitting down on the couch Sam sat on the floor and turned the TV on "I don't care just don't break anything and nice face by the way.'' He said his eyes changing a golden yellow as Cody frowned.

Luke was running down the beach Max right behind him the wind felt good on his face his headaches were gone and his eyes stopped burning it always seemed to stop just as the sun went down an the moon came out. Luke stopped running and Max sped past him barking the whole time "Ya, ya you win." He collapsed in the sand exhausted all day his head hurt and his eyes burned but it all went away when the sun went down. What is it about the night that we love so much is it the stars that watch us from above or the mysteries that hide in the night or is it the thrill of knowing that something is always watching you and even though you know its dangerous you go out looking for it anyway. Luke watched as the sun went completely down and Max was waiting for him farther down the beach getting up and dusting himself he whistled for Max who came leaping back tail wagging " Lets go home I'm hungry.'' He said leading the way back, as they came up to the house Luke felt his phone vibrate it was Abby texting him Max whined "Its ok boy I wont let you starve.'' He opened the door and went straight for the kitchen he went for a can of Max's dog food and dumped the whole can into the dish "Eat up boy.'' He said while looking at his phone and eating a rib still cold from the fridge Abby's texted said _Emily's having a party tonight come_ _please! _She had placed sad face at the end of the text "Well how can I say no.'' he laughed and walked out the door rib in hand.

Cody and Sara were still waiting at the house with Sam who was in the kitchen eating pizza from the back of the fridge "Are you sure you guys don't want some?'' he asked waving a slice towards them "Were good." Sara said turning away from the already starting to grow mold pizza Sam just laughed "Fine more for me." And shoved the whole slice into his mouth , Sara made gagging sounds while Cody just looked sick just as a tall man opened the door Carlos was tall and muscular he had his hair cut really short he had beautiful blue eyes which fit his Native American face he was wearing Nike shorts and wasn't wearing a short he had blood on his neck and over his mouth " What's up guys ?'' he said heading into another room and coming back out with a towel wiping the blood of his body " The mighty leader back from the hunt I see." Cody said mockingly Carlos just smiled "I just went out for a quick run.'' He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and drained the whole bottle "So what do I owe the honor of this visit?'' Cody went quite and Sara spoke up "We need to tell you about something." She said looking back at Sam who was watching his eyes big "Umm Sam can you give us a minute?'' Sam shook his head "No I want to now what's going on I'm part of the…'' but Carlos cut him off "I said get lost!" he ordered Sam reluctantly retreated to his room but shouted "I can't stand you." And slammed the door Carlos looked at the closed door he was about to go after Sam but Sara grabbed him "Let him calm down.'' She said and lead him onto the deck outside " You no you can't keep pushing him away from us he's a part of this know and he was there with us as well." She said sitting down "I no but I wish he had gotten our father's genes instead of our mothers." He slammed his hands on the beach table "But he doesn't and you have to be a little easier with him now he's still a puppy and needs you.'' Sara said placing a hand on his shoulder which made Cody's ears turn a little red "Right I'll talk to him later. So what's this thing you guys want to tell me." Sara looked at Cody who nodded his head to go on "It's about a boy named Luke." Carlos sat down "That kid from your school." "Yes well we were out on a run and we came across him and well he showed some _signs_.'' Carlos gave them an odd look "What do you mean signs?'' Cody stood up "Well he did the same things we did before we beasted you know blindness, headaches.'' "So that could mean anything he could be sick or going blind.'' "And he hit me with a branch which sent me flying into the air." "What you guys showed yourselves to him a human.'' Carlos stood up his eyes turning golden yellow "You know the rules we never show ourselves to humans." he shouted loud enough to shake the house "Did you not hear us he's not human he's a..." But Carlos wasn't listening he was shouting and rambling on to himself "Carlos get a hold of yourself." And elderly woman said as she stepped out her silver hair blowing in the gently breeze "Grandma I can't were in danger of being exposed.'' He said "Nonsense me boy if you were listening you would have heard them.'' She took a seat and smiled "It's obvious they're telling the truth." "Ya and if you don't believe that believe the mark he gave me.'' Cody turned his head showing the bright red mark on his face Carlos smirked "He did a number on you." He said laughing "Yes laugh it up you wont think its so funny when he beasts and is on the rampage like Sam did." In an instant Carlos had Cody slammed onto the table "Say that again bitch!" his eyes changed gold again his teeth grew sharp "Stop it both of you." Sara said grabbing Carlos and pulling him away Cody got up but wasn't about to let it go "No let him go.'' He's eyes turning gold as well "Enough fix your eyes know!'' Grandma ordered stomping her cane Carlos gave Cody a dark stare before changing his eyes back to their normal blue Cody doing the same. "This is no time for fighting one of are kind is about to change and its up to us to insure his family is ok and alright." Everyone agreed "Now what is the lad's name?" she said sweetly "His names Luke and his parents are the Mason they live in that large beach house near the beach." Cody said "Well that really narrows it down." Carlos said seating down "Did you say the Masons?" Grandma said looking at Carlos to Sara "Yes they came here from Texas not to long ago." Sara said Grandma's face remained the same shocked look "It couldn't be?" she whispered to herself and then she stood up and rushed out of the house shouting "Ok Carlos your leader so it's your call on what to do." "Where are you going Grandma?" Carlos said "I'm going to see someone I'll be back soon." And before Carlos could question her again she was out the house and pulling out of the drive way.

Sam came out his room his eyes were red his hand was on his scar Carlos looked up at him "My scar burns I'm going to put something on It." he went into the bathroom and came out with a tub of cream "I wont be in your way?'' "Wait Sam…." But Sam just ignored his brother and shut the door "Brothers…" Carlos said shaking his head anyway were going to have to keep a watch on Luke and his family I'm shocked to find out there are others of our kind in this area." "I don't think they are one of us if they were their shadows would be like ours." Sara said "That's true." Cody said scratching his chin "Well even if they are human we have to keep an eye out for them and on Luke.'' Carlos said they talked on an on until it was decided that Sam and Carlos would go and keep and eye out for Luke's parents while Sara and Cody kept an eye out for Luke " I've sent Jake out to watch Luke tonight he texted me just before we got up here an says Luke's going to Emily's party.'' "Good then go quickly.'' Carlos ordered heading for his brothers room Sara and Cody were out of the house and down the street in seconds " So what's the plan for finding out if Luke's one of us?'' Sara asked "I think messing with his friend may be just enough to push him over the limit.'' "If Carlos finds out we forced him into it he'll have our hides." "Don't worry I've got it all figured out.'' He said with and evil grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Emily's house wasn't large or fancy looking like most of the houses around the beach but what it didn't win in height it won in beauty it was the prettiest house he'd ever seen with its peach coloring and large pool it was gorgeous. The party had already started when he got there, the music could be heard all the way down the street teens were everywhere. Some where outside drinking from plastic cups while others were fluttering in the pool, before Luke even walked into the driveway which was filled with cars he was pounced on by two girls " Hi Luke!'' they said at once in a high pitch that hurt Luke's ears it was the "Ass twins" well that's what the school called them when they weren't looking they were the two most annoying bitches in the whole school they would bother anyone they came across people said even their parents were tired of them which is why most of the time they were out on vacation oddly, Luke was still trying to figure out how they could afford to take so many trips. The twins had him in their clutches and weren't letting go anytime soon Samantha the taller of the two screeched "Hi Luke we've been waiting for you." She said her blonde hair all in her face she and her sister were both wearing the same thing a pink midriff with a Hello kitty face in the center and shorts that were way to short for anyone's liking and hot pink shoes. "Ya we've been waiting a loooong time." Said Kim she grabbing his arm "Oh… well that's really nice but I really have to go and meet Elani and Abby." He said lifting her hand of his arm and trying to walk away but the girls weren't having it both of them grabbed his arms "Why do you want to hang out with those losers?'' Kim said "Ya Luke you're going to have to stop hanging out with freaks if you want to be in the cool crowd.'' Samantha said smiling "Thanks but I'm not interested in the cool crowd and I like my friends weird.'' And he pulled away from them and walked into the house. "You'll change your mind you'll see they always do and when you do we'll be waiting.'' They shouted.

Luke was glad to be rid of them "Who in the hell invited them?'' he said to himself he spotted Abby talking to some girls but Elani wasn't with her oddly he walked over all the girls smiled at him and giggled Elani turned around "Luke you made it." She said smiling and hugging him "Ya I knew if I'd missed this you'd have me castrated." He said covering the front of his pants "You got that right.'' She winked and smiled the girls said good bye to Abby and left. Luke followed Abby around for about an hour talking to people, snacking and drinking and yes drinking alcohol he knew he shouldn't but he felt like he deserved a little fun after all he'd been through for the past few days. While he was talking to Abby he saw Elani and that's when all hell broke loose she was with Cody and she looked uncomfortable he had his arm wrapped around her waist and it was clear that he was drunk Luke didn't like it "Abby what's Elani doing with Cody?'' he said still looking at Cody "He came over and said he wanted to talk she said ok and they left I haven't seen her since know.'' She said looking at Elani who wanted to get away from Luke but couldn't he had his goons with him and they weren't going to let her get away "She looks really uncomfortable.'' Luke said watching as Cody and his goons headed outside dragging Elani with them "I'm going to go get her I'll be right back.''

Cody had Elani next to his car she looked really upset "Oh why the long face baby it's a party relax.'' He sad rubbing her shoulders she pushed his hand away "I want to go hangout with Abby.'' She said turning away from him "But why were having fun right here. Right guys?'' he said all his goons laughed "See lighten up.'' He said trying to force her to drink from his cup "Stop!'' she said but he wouldn't listen just then Luke appeared " Hey let her go.'' He ordered Cody just laughed loosening his grip on Elani who pulled away and ran to Luke hugging him "Oh my God Luke thank you.'' She said "You ok.'' "Ya.'' "Come on lets go.'' He turned around but one of Cody's goons blocked the way "Your not going anywhere.'' He said Cody then walked up and grabbed Elani's hand she screamed "Let go of me." "Come on baby we were just getting started.'' He said she tried to pull away but his grip was too strong Luke was pissed he grabbed Elani's free hand and pulled her out of Cody's grasp "She's not going anywhere with you.'' He said leading her away then Cody did the unthinkable he grabbed Luke's shoulder turning him over and punched him right in the face Luke slammed into a car his whole face hurt it felt like someone hit him in the face with a piece of wood Elani screamed and tried to get to Luke but Cody grabbed her " Where you going baby ?'' he said trying to kiss her " Get off me I don't like you!'' she screamed hitting him in the chest and that's when Luke's anger took hold of him his eyes turned from their normal brown to gold he grabbed Cody from Elani and tossed him into his own windshield he then went for the goons grabbing one and tossing him into street and punching another right in the nose the kid's nose was bleeding and he was crying like a baby but Luke didn't care he was going to finish him when Elani and Abby came and pushed him away " Luke calm down. Luke look at me. 'Abby said and then she and Elani gasped when they saw Luke's eyes shining gold " Luke are you alright?'' they asked coming towards him he backed away " I don't know…. I must have had too much to drink.'' Just then his head started to hurt "I…gotta go.'' And he took off running leaving them confused.

Luke ran home as fast as he could his head was pounding it never was this bad it felt like his head was splitting in two as he ran he started to cry he was so confused to what was happening to him and for the first time since it all started he was scared when he got home his parents were cooking dinner "Oh Luke your home earl…'' his moms voice trailed off when she saw her son on the floor crying " What's wrong?'' she said running over to him hugging him and kissing his head " I...don't know.'' He said looking up his eyes glowing gold she gasped "Help me.'' He cried hugging tightly not letting goof her she kissed his head and looked at her husband who nodded his head slowly " Luke honey your farther and I have something to tell you.''

Back at the party everyone was shocked at what happened the party ended quickly when word spread about what happened the kid with the bloody nose went home and so did the rest of Cody's goons everyone went home and only a few staid to help clean up Elani and Abby already went home wanting to put this night behind them only Cody staid he'd climbed off his windshield and was smiling just as a yellow Camaro pulled into the drive way Sara got out the car and was furious "You idiot.'' She shouted pushing him "What?'' he said acting innocent "Do you realize that what just happened tonight is being texted to all the kids at school.'' She said showing him her phone someone had taped the fight and mailed it to everyone he knew and it didn't take long for it to spread "And no one saw his eyes?'' he said laughing "What are you talking about his eyes?'' she said "He's one of us all right I told you he get pissed if I messed with on of his friends.'' He said rubbing his hands together "So know what genius?'' " Oh ya that was really smart know you set him off and there no telling what he could be doing?'' she said walking away back to her car " Where are you going?'' "To tell Carlos.'' she said pulling out the drive way "And what am I supposed to do?'' "Well for starters I think you should fix your windshield.''


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Luke's parents sat him down on the couch his mother stayed by his side keeping him close while his dad was in the kitchen fixing them some tea. When he returned he offered a cup to Luke and Michelle before sitting down , no one said anything for a few minutes Luke's eyes were still glowing gold both his parents every time they were about to say something they saw his eyes and flinched and lowered their heads. It seemed like no one was going to say anything when his mother broke the silence "Luke its time you knew the truth.'' She said looking at him he returned her gaze " What is it?'' he said looking up at her , she didn't say anything a tear went down her face and she said slowly " Luke were not your real parents.'' Luke froze and pulled away from her and moved farther down the couch "What…What do you mean you're not my parents you gotta be." He said holding his head his mother came closer "No Luke were not your real parents we adopted you from your mother the day you were born." She said Luke started to cry "So my mother just abandoned me?'' Shawn stood up "No your mother never would abandon you but she had no chose you see when you were born your life was threatened so your mother gave you to us." He said sitting next to him "What was I threatened by?'' Luke asked wiping tears away "I mean it couldn't have been that bad that she had to give me up." "We don't know the whole story honey. What we were told was that you had to get out of Montana so we did just that." Michelle said wiping away more tears "So what am I?'' he asked just then an elderly native woman walked in "I believe I can answer that.''

The elderly woman sat down Shawn and Michelle gasped "Linda what are you doing here?'' they said "I'm here to help Luke I see the change has already begun.'' Linda said looking at Luke golden eyes he tilted his head "Change what are you talking about? Who are you?'' the woman looked hurt " What you don't remember me…'' she smiled " Well I guess you wouldn't since you were only a day old when we meet. I'm Linda I'm the one who help deliver you.'' She said "Oh really you so that means you know my mom?'' he said sitting up "Why yes she lives here.'' "What you mean Marla is here?'' Shawn said "Yes she and her daughter Sara moved her about the same time you guys did." Luke gasped "Wait you said Sara like Sara Morris?'' "Yes you've meet her before.'' Linda said looking at him eyes wide "Yes she goes to my school we used to be friends.'' "Well then I guess you should know she's your sister and Marla is your real mother.'' Luke wanted to faint to much was happening today. First he tosses Cody into a windshield now he finds out that he's adopted and has a sister what else could happen today it seemed nothing could top this. " Well enough of talk of the past its time we talked about the more important thing you _beasting.'' _She said opening her large purse and pulling out a large old book " What are you talking about what's _beasting_?"she simple laughed " Its when you … I better explain what you are first.'' She opening the book the pages were old and dusty but the pictures were incredible " Our kind has a long history which has been taught to every generation.'' " You are a lupun my dear a breed that has survived extinction unlike others of our species.'' She flipped the page to a picture of a bat she flipped it again and it showed the bat changing into a human " Vampires?'' Luke said Linda laughed " No I figured you'd say that everyone does they were called Blooders because they fed on blood but people eventually forgot their true name and they were called Vampires in stead they were hunted by humans like the other shifter tribes the last one was killed about two hundred years ago .'' She said flipping the page "Then there were the coyot people they could change into coyotes and were the very last to be extinct leaving us the soul survivors of the shifter race.'' She said sadly Luke was amazed never in his dreams did he ever think that he wasn't human but he wasn't dreaming this was real and it scared him but also made him happy all his life he never felt like he belonged in the Mason family and know he learns what he really is a lupun. " So I'm a lupun?'' he asked looking up at her " Yes your whole family is lupun except your grandfather but he died.'' "So what are lupun?'' she flipped the page until she stoped at a picture of a wolf that looked like the wolves he'd seen in the woods" I'm a wolf!'' he jumped up "Well that explain the eyes." He said to himself " Yes and its almost time for your lupun form to come out.'' She said smiling and flipping the page to a man changing into a wolf.

" You see your inner wolf some how went dormant before you were born which is why we thought you were human .'' " Is that why my parents gave me up?'' he said "No your parent would never give you up!'' she said and frowned " Before you were born a rouge named Edward and his band moved into town and caused trouble one of them his son had _beasted _ early and couldn't control himself he was sent to kill your mother because Edward hates half breed lupuns and your mothers farther was human so she's considered a half breed unlike you and you sister who are pure breed.'' She said stopping " Oh my I'm thirsty could one of you get me some tea?'' Shawn got up and went into the kitchen when he came back Linda took a long sip before finishing her story " So the boy broke into the house but couldn't find your mom and he still had no control over his wolf beginning only eight way to young to _beast_. He was confused and raged then your sister who was being watched by your uncle at the time came in to see what the noise was the wolf lunged at her but your farther Akins shot him five times with silver bullets ending it and Edward out of revenge for his son's death planned to end yours out of revenge but Akins stopped him but in return gave his life so you could live and at the time your mother and farther both decided that since you were human and with Edward on the loose it wasn't safe to keep you so they gave you to the Masons and that's what happened.'' When she had finished Luke collapsed on the couch "My father's dead .'' he said he wished he could have meet him" Yes but he didn't die in vain the last thing he wished for before he died was that you were kept safe and you are." " So what know?'' he said Linda quickly stood up " Well first things first we have to get ready for your beasting.'' She looked at his parents " You too most be with him he'll need your support as well as his mother." We don't have long when the eyes stay gold it means the wolf is ready to be released.'' She said getting up and heading for the door but stopped and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here's the things you'll need to get for him. I'll be back in an hour get Luke into his room and I suggest you change into some old clothes wouldn't want those old clothes to get ripped to shreds do we.'' She said leaving before anyone could stop her. Shawn picked up the paper and headed for the door " I'll get the stuff honey get Luke ready.'' He said closing the door Luke looked at his mom who gave a weak smile " Its ok mom it'll be alright.'' He said she smiled and hugged him "Thank you and your right everything will be fine.''


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Well Luke's plans for tonight weren't quite what he had expected. _He_ thought he was just going to party to have fun, but instead he finds out he's a lupun and adopted and that he was about to _beast._ Luke would've been happier about the change if he wasn't tied to the bed. His parents had read the instructions Linda had written on the paper, and the first thing it said was that Luke should change into some old clothes and tie himself to his bed. His parents only tied his hands: the list specifically said to do so, along with shutting and locking the window. Shawn made sure that Luke's mother was in the bathroom, dumping entire bags of ice into the tub, before giving his son a once-over. "Are you comfortable son?'' he asked while tugging on the ropes to check if they were strong enough."Yeah, I guess so." Luke said, smiling confidently. He got a reassuring look in return. "Good. Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it.'' Shawn said, ruffling his hair and heading down stairs.

Michelle, finished in the bathroom, entered the room, flashing Luke a weak smile as she went before pulling up a chair and sitting next to the bed. Luke frowned. "What's wrong?'' he asked, instantly regretting it as his mother burst into tears. "Oh Luke, if only we'd told you sooner, maybe it would have been easier.'' Luke laughed, trying to reassure her. "How would it have been easier if you guys had told me? We still would have had to deal with the fact that I'm going to beast. Trust me, knowing what was going to happen and having to deal with the anticipation would have been harder.'' He said, and she smiled a little, both at the reassurance and his attempts to placate her. "And besides, if you had told me I would be on this mad quest to find my mother.'' He said, not expecting the worried look she gave him. "But don't you want to meet her?'' Luke didn't answer. It was simply too hard, after all he'd been through, to deal with the conflicting emotions that felt as if they were tearing him apart. On one hand, he really did want to meet his real family, but on the other, he wanted to hold on to the familiar and stay with the family that already knew and loved him. "In a way, I'd have to say I don't want to meet her.'' He said, wincing a little as she put a hand over her mouth and gasped. "Don't get me wrong, I want to see her, but I guess I'm afraid that if I do meet her I'll love her more then you.'' Michelle didn't answer, she just stood there staring for a moment before smiling and squeezing his shoulder in replacement of a hug. "Oh sweetie, you'll never stop loving me, and I'll never stop loving you. In the end, you'll never stop loving someone you truly care about and never let anyone ever tell you other wise.'' He smiled and would've hugged her if he wasn't tied up. Kissing his forehead, she said, "I'm going to see how your father's doing with the soup." before heading downstairs.

Linda pulled her car into the drive way. Sitting in the passenger seat was another woman with short brown hair and chocolate eyes, which were a little bloodstained from all the tears she'd been shedding. "You know you've got to go in there.'' Linda said. The woman's pessimistic answer was short. "I know he'll hate me.'' She said, starting to cry again "No he wont, I'm sure he understands that you had no choice and that it was best for him. "I know, but how can he even want to see me after all these years?'' she said wiping away the tears that trailed down her face. "You're his _mother._ All his life he's never known you, and now here's your chance to make up for lost time.''Said Linda. "Yes, we do have a lot to catch up on.'' The woman said, gaining her composure. "Thata girl.''

Michelle was in the kitchen helping Shawn make the soup for Luke. Shawn was chopping raw slabs of pork while she chopped up onion stems, and after a few minutes she began to throw them into the pot of chicken broth simmering on the stove. "Well I hope he enjoys this.'' She said, dumping the last of the onions in. "He should, I mean after all, he's never hated any kind of food before.'' Shawn said, adding some seasoning to the soup. Michelle was heading up stairs to check on Luke when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it.'' She called, already in front of the door. She opened it and gasped "Marla!'' Marla stepped forward. "Yes it's me. May I come in?'' she asked sweetly. "Yeah, sure.'' Michelle said. Marla quickly walked inside. "So how have you been?'' Michelle asked, shutting the door and turning to face her. "Fine, thank you.'' Shawn walked out of the kitchen and stood there with wide eyes. "Marla, you're here...'' he said. " Yes I'm here.'' she smiled. "Well aren't you going to give your best friend from high school a hug?'' Shawn smiled and ran over to her giving Marla a warm hug. "It's so nice to see you!'' He exclaimed. "It's good to see you too.'' She smiled weakly. "Where's Luke?'' she asked, looking around the living room. "Um... tied up in his bedroom.'' Shawn said awkwardly, heading back into the kitchen. "Oh.. well this isn't how I planned on meeting him.'' She said, just as awkwardly. "We know, but you're here now and he's waiting for you.'' Michelle said before smiling and wrapping her up in a hug. "Yeah, you're right, but I'm scared.'' Marla said. Michelle grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. "Well of course you're scared! He's scared too, so now you both already have something in common.'' Michelle said, and led the way to Luke's room. The door was shut, but not locked. "Don't worry it'll be fine.'' And she walked back downstairs leaving Marla in front of a closed door.

Luke was starting to doze off: he was so tired of just laying there on his bed. He started to yawn but the abruptly stopped as the door opened and a women appeared. she was a fairly average-sized woman with brown hair and brown eyes to match. She smiled at him and sat down on the chair "Hi Luke, do you know who I am?'' she asked pleasantly. Luke stood up despite the bonds and looked at her. "No...?'' A tear went down her face at his disappointing answer. "Well, it's time you knew.'' She said , making sure she had his attention. "Luke, my name is Marla and I'm your mother.''


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Luke and Marla just stood there staring at each other and neither of them moved, they just looked at each other. Luke wanted to say something but when he opened his mouth to speak found he couldn't. Luke suddenly felt extremely nervous, he couldn't believe it: the person that he had found about only two hours ago was standing right here in front of him and he couldn't get his throat to work to speak with her.

Finally, his voice choked with emotion, he said, "You're just how I imagined you would be. Ever since I found out that I was adopted I've been wondering what you looked like, what you were like-now I can find out.'' He started to cry, Marla joining him in the shedding of empathetic tears before saying, "Luke, I'm so sorry.'' She gave him a hug and he looked at her, mildly surprised. "For what?'' he asked. "If I had been a better mother to you and your sister this never would have happened. Had I just stayed home instead of leaving to go out with Akins this never would have happened.'' she said with the guilt audible in her voice, a pained look on her face."That's not true. If you had stayed Edward's son would have killed you, and I wouldn't be here. You're a good mother, you gave me a chance to live. Had I stayed I would probably be dead right know.'' He said. Marla looked up at him and kissed his forehead. "Your such a sweet boy and look at you, you turned out to be the perfect son, the type of boy every mother wants.'' She said, looking at him from head to foot. "You look just like Akins did when he was your age.'' She smiled at him and kissed his forehead again. "Thank you.'' Luke said, smiling. "I wish he was here so he could see how you've grown.'' She started to cry again: everyone seemed to be doing a lot of that today. "I wish I could have met him. What was he like?'' he asked Marla, who smiled and replied, "Well he was tall, incredibly handsome, he always smiled even when things were bad. He always said his greatest achievement was marrying me and having you and Sara.'' She said gasping, gasping sharply at the name.

"Sara! I haven't told her about you yet.'' She said, struggling to her feet. "What do you mean?'' he said, tilting his head. "No, she doesn't even know your alive.'' Marla said. "Why doesn't she know, didn't anyone tell her that I was adopted?'' Luke asked curiously. "No, you see on the day of your birth we told her that you died shortly after. We did it to keep her out of this mess, and to prevent the secret getting out that you left. But of course, Edward already knew, and it was too late to tell her the truth because you and the Masons already moved. It was easier to keep her believing that you were dead.'' Luke just looked at her wide eyed, not believing that his perfect mother would do something like this. "You mean this _whole time,_ I was alive and well, but she believed I was _dead?_'' He said, a little unhappy at the thought that he had a sister that didn't know about him. That would make getting to know her a hundred times awkwarder. "Yes, but now that you know its time she knew as well.'' Marla grabbed her phone from out of her purse and sent Sara a text. "Well I'm sure she'll be happy to know that I'm alive through a text.'' He joked. "You've known me for barely thirty minutes and your already making fun of me.'' She laughed. "You're family already.'' She said. "Thanks mo..mmmrrrrrrah!'' Luke screamed and Marla jumped off the bed.

Luke's body started to move and shake violently, and he was breathing rapidly. His eyes were glowing brighter and his teeth and nails were starting to grow longer. "What's going on?'' Michelle said, running up the steps. "It's Luke: the change is starting.'' Marla said, throwing her purse into the corner. Max, who had been laying down on the floor the whole time, whined and barked at Luke who looked like he was having a seizure. He was starting to sweat, and they could hear his bones crack and break as he started to change. Luke let out a loud roar in pain as his body became more beast-like.

The seizure lasted five minutes before his body relaxed again. Luke looked sick, his whole face was pale despite the fact that he had light brown skin, he was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. Marla ran into the bath room and wet a cloth, and easily put it on Luke's head, as though she'd been doing this for him her whole life. "It's okay, Luke.'' She said sweetly, looking at her son appeared as if he was going to be sick. "That was only the first, it'll get easier.''

She lied; she knew it was going to be worse and a lot more painful because just ten minutes after the first seizure another one started and this one was even worse. Luke had never felt such pain before it was like every bone in his body was being reaped from his body. He crunched his hands into a fist ,his nails were longer then usual, his teeth were sharp like knifes; his tongue was bleeding from it just touching his teeth. He screamed in pain his feet were killing him they would crack and deform, then go back to normal then back again, it was all just painful. It finally stopped, this time in about ten minutes. "Easy, Luke.'' Marla said wiping his head with the wet cloth. "It hurts.'' He whimpered. "I know sweetie, but it'll be over soon.'' She said, lying to him again: she had no idea when it would be over. "Shawn, go get me some ice, please, and Michelle: stay here with Luke, I have go outside real quick for a minute.'' She said running out the door with Shawn right behind her. Michelle walked slowly to Luke's side she was terrified for him. "Its okay, Luke, everything's going to be okay.'' She said in a comforting voice, wiping the sweat from his head with the cloth.

Marla waited patiently outside until three cars appeared. One was a yellow Camaro, followed by a green Chevrolet and a red mustang. The cars pulled into the drive way and Sara and Cody hopped out of the yellow Camaro, Carlos and Sam out of the Chevrolet, and Linda from the mustang. Marla rushed towards them, seeking comfort. "I'm so glad you're here.'' She said, Carlos and Sam whistled to Linda who nodded her head and the two ran off towards the back of the house. "They'll patrol the house to make sure no one disturbs us.'' She said, heading for the door. "How is he?'' she said walking into the house Marla and the others right behind her. "He's fine. He's had two seizures so far each of them about ten minutes apart.'' Linda sighed, all lupun went through it but she hated kids in pain. "Well that's good news, but we've got to get something in to him before he goes to far into the change.'' Linda said, taking charge of the situation. "Cody, go help Sam and Carlos patrol.'' Cody, for once in his life didn't challenge an adult and went outside through the back door. Once the door was closed Linda looked at Marla, and then at Sara. "Why don't you two go check and see how he's doing while I go and check on the soup.''

Luke's seizure had finally stopped, this one lasted for twenty minutes. By the end of it he was panting like a dog and his eyes were glowing bright gold. His face looked like an animal's, his nose was sticking out and his ears were pointed like a elf's, and his feet looked more like claws.

Marla and Sara walked in slowly to see Michelle bending over Luke with a rag in hand, wiping sweat off his face and Shawn was holding an ice pack to his head. "How is he?'' Marla said, walking to the bed. Sara stayed at the door, leaning against the wall. "He just won't quit it, you know?'' Michelle said while heading into the bathroom to wet the towel again. "He's exhausted.'' Shawn added, still holding the ice pack against Luke's head. "I know he is, it was like this for all of us.'' Marla said, glancing at Sara who shook her head in agreement. "Shawn, will you please go check on the soup with Linda? She's back with Carlos, Sam and Cody.'' Marla asked, trying to get him out of the room. "Sure.'' He answered, leaving Michelle right behind him. "I'll go make some sandwiches for everyone.'' Michelle said, realizing that she should leave the three of them alone.

Once both of them were gone, Marla sat down on the chair next to Luke, who'd been watching her the whole time. "Hi mom.'' He said weakly, not quite used to calling her that. "Hi baby, how are you?'' she said worriedly, rubbing his hand that was twice it's normal size. "I'm hungry.'' He said "We'll get you something, don't worry.'' She said as Sara came closer. "Wait a minute, did he just call you mom?'' She asked, inching closer to stand next to Marla.

Marla sighed "Yes, he did, and its time you knew the truth.'' She said looking at Luke, then back at Sara. "Luke is your brother, the one you believed to be dead.'' She said. Sara wanted to either faint or yell but didn't to either, she just sat down on the floor with wide eyes. "You mean all these years he's been alive and you never told me.'' She whispered, unbelieving that her mom could keep such a big thing secret. "Yes. Me and your farther gave Luke up to the Masons on the day he was born, but we told you he was dead to trick Edward so he'd stop hunting us.'' She stopped and looked at Sara who had tears in her eyes. "But Edward somehow found out the truth but was too late: Luke and the Mason had already moved out of town.''Marla explained. "We always meant to tell you but just couldn't, it seemed fit to keep you believing he was dead.''

Sara stood up, anger evident in her eyes and voice. "How could you and Dad lie to me like that? My whole life I believed my brother to be dead and now I learn that he's been alive all this time!''she spat out. Marla looked pained. "How could we tell you that we gave up your brother?'' Sara looked down not wanting to face her mother. "How could we tell you that in order to keep him safe we had to give him up?'' she shouted, also angry that her daughter would try and make this harder and more difficult then it already was.

Luke groaned, grabbing their attention. "Mom, Sara, stop yelling at each other it won't solve anything.'' He said, trying to both solve the argument and make them shut up: understandably, he had a headache.

"What's done is done, but we're here now, together, and at least we've met instead of going on with our lives always wondering where each other is or what they were doing.'' He said smiling. "I'm glad we've met, even if you aren't, Sara.'' He said, and Sara burst out crying. "Of course I'm glad to meet you! All my life I've wished that I could have.'' She hugged him tightly before letting go and hugging their mother, their argument forgotten. "We're back together again.'' She said, unbelieving, and Marla also burst into tears. "Yes, we're finally together again.'' And both she and Sara hugged Luke, who smiled. "You know, this would have been a sweeter moment if I wasn't tied to the bed or looked like the monster from Beauty and the Beast."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The rest of Luke's night didn't go as well as the meeting with his long-lost family. Beasting was very painful, bones ached throughout his body, and it felt like someone was grinding them together. His family watched as he twisted and turned, screaming in pain at the top of his lungs. His face was stained with sweat and tears, and was contorted with pain, not even bothering to try and hide it.

"Mom!'' he cried pleadingly, as if somehow Michelle would be able to make it better just because she was his mom and he asked her to. She started to run towards him, but Marla grabbed her arm and stopped her. "He's got to do it on his own. I know its hard to watch but there's nothing you can do.'' She said looking at Luke, who's face looked more animal then human at this point. Just then Carlos walked up the steps and entered the room. "How is he?'' he asked, glancing at the boy who was laying in the bed. Luke screamed in pain, and the sick sound of bones crunching filled the room. "Does that answer your question?'' Sara asked sarcastically, the worry she was feeling making her want to snap at people. "What stage is he in?'' he asked, ignoring her comment as he walked over to stand next to Shawn. "Well, he's almost to the final stage, we're just waiting for him to...'' Marla started, but trailed off at the strange sound, or lack there of.

Luke had stopped screaming, and his face scrunched up in pain once, shuddered, and went still, lying on the bed as if he were dead. "Quick! Get him into the tub!'' Marla ordered, and Carlos and Shawn jumped to the demand, untying Luke's arms and carrying him into the bathroom. Shawn simply kicked the door open when they reached the bathroom, and quickly, but gently, set him in the bathtub. As soon as his skin came in contact with the ice steam flowed out off his pores and his skin began to melt off. Marla put a thermometer in his mouth, and after a few tense seconds it beeped loudly, startling everyone. Marla leaped over to get the reading, which was a shocking 220o. "Okay, don't worry, we're doing good.''Marla said, noticing the strained look on Michelle and Shawn's faces. "He should be fine. He's past the first test, now he's got to face the next one.'' She said, looking at the boy she gave birth to laying in the tube full of melting ice.

Luke ached all over, and he was covered in sweat. "_When_ will this be _over_?'' he asked himself as he screamed in pain. He yelled for his parents to help him, but they couldn't hear him, and then it all went away and the world around him grew dim. When Luke woke up, the first thing he realized was that he wasn't in his room or in his bed. He was lying face down on the ground, and when he got up he realized he was surrounded by trees. Luke walked around the woods calling for his parents, for Marla, for _anyone,_ but no one was there.

He continued walking until he came across a beautiful lake covered in mist. His face was covered with dirt, sweat, and tears, and it would certainly feel good to wash his face. Walking over to the water's edge, he dipped his hands into the cool water and splashed some onto his face, quickly deciding that this was the best feeling water he had ever touched. As he looked back into the water, he froze at what he saw: his reflection. Half of his face was human, normal, plain skin that he saw every day in the mirror, but the other half was that of a black wolf with golden eyes. Luke slowly backed away from the phantom projection, but he had only taken a few steps before the mist cleared with a _snap_ that he felt with every fiber of his being. But it wasn't that that caught his attention: it was the black wolf that was walking majestically across the water towards him. Luke didn't need to be told to realize that this was the same wolf he had seen in the water. The wolf came to a halt before Luke, and sat down, tipping his head. A voice eerily similar to his own echoed around his head. _I've been waiting for you._

Marla and the others watched as Carlos and Shawn lifted Luke out of the bath tub and gently laid him down on the bed. "Well, it appears he's made it to the dream world.'' Marla said, grabbing a towel and wiping her son dry. "_Dream world? _What does that mean?'' Michelle said, looking at Carlos and Sara for an explanation. They looked at each other, but gave none. "The dream world is the state of mind between the human, and the wolf half of our brains.''Marla said mysteriously, not really explaining anything at all. "What?'' Michelle questioned confusedly. "Lupuns have two minds: the human mind, which, as you might guess, keeps us human, and the wolf half, which lets us be what we really are. Between them is the dream world which balances our minds. If it didn't ,both the wolf and human mind would be at war with each other and would eventually cause a meltdown as the brain tried to figure out if it was human or wolf. Because the brain can't handle the pressure, we have the dream world.'' Marla explained helpfully, but when Michelle still looked confused Marla added, "Its hard to explain, but lets just say that Luke's minds are fighting each other. The wolf wants to be released but the human half wont let it.'' She said and everyone stared at Luke, who appeared to be in a deep slumber.

Luke stared at the wolf. Its eyes glowed with the appearance of magic and its coat shined with health. Luke, on an impulse he didn't understand, started to rub the wolf's head. It made a happy growl, then started to lick his hand, giving him a tickled sensation. When the wolf touched him it felt like everything was okay. The wolf suddenly stopped and backed away, running towards the woods.

_ Come__ with me, _it ordered, running out of the lake area. Luke looked around, trying to decide what to do. "Well, I guess I've got no choice.'' he said to nobody in particular, and took off after the wolf. Surprisingly, he some how caught up with the lithe beast as it leaped to the top of a large rock and stared down at him, making Luke stop in his tracks. "What's going on? Where am I?'' he asked, looking at the wolf that laughed out loud. There was something wrong with that, but Luke didn't bother to think about it. "Why, you're in the dream world, silly pup.'' It said, giving him a grin and looking at him with facial expressions too human to make sense.

"Dream world? What's the dream world?'' the wolf laughed again, once again doing something it shouldn't be able to do. It's the land between your human mind and lupun, and I'm you in wolf form.'' He said as Luke sat down, preparing for what would likely be a long conversation. "You're my wolf form.'' He parroted stupidly. The wolf leaped down and stepped closer to the baffled boy. "Yes. I am. And know its time you embraced what you truly are.'' It said, locking eyes with Luke, Luke doing the same. Neither of them blinked, they just stared at each other for a period of what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. "I'm ready.'' Luke said, answering the unasked question with all the courage he could muster. The wolf looked at him approvingly for a moment before grinning, showing rows of sharp white teeth. Luke, without warning, embraced the wolf, and it morphed into a mist that was absorbed into Luke's body. The forest surrounding Luke vanished, and he woke up to the world.

When Luke's body started to move again everyone watched. His body twisted and turned for one last time, and he gave a tortured scream that turned into a beautiful howl. With every note, a green aurora that looked like the northern lights flowed out of his mouth, enveloping his body until something flashed white, and everyone went blind for a moment. When they could see again, Luke was gone. In his place was a silky black wolf.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Luke just laid there in his wolf form as everyone stood staring at him with wide eyes. Shawn and Michelle couldn't believe what their little boy had turned into. It was incredible! There he lay in his wolf form, which was jet black from nose to tail, and he looked magnificent.

For some reason, Wolf-Luke didn't seem to enjoy all of the extra attention. He lay there on the bed panting rapidly, eyes darting left and right as if looking for some way to escape. . Carlos stepped closer to Luke wishing to observe him. "Be careful, he'll be very edgy, and confused with his new body.'' Sara warned, watching as Carlos slowly reached out a hand towards the black wolf for him to sniff.

Then, before anyone could blink, Luke's eyes shot open and he snapped at Carlos's hand, intending to rip it off but missing him by inches. Carlos jumped backwards, scrambling a bit in his haste to get away from the wild animal that lay before him. He was just in time, as Luke tried to jump off the bed, falling as he realized his legs didn't seem to be working right. _Damn._ he said, using his telepathic ability.

Luke padded closer to his family, who backed away slowly. Only Marla had the guts to stay where she was, watching her son approach aggressively. "Easy Luke, easy.'' She said gently, reaching out a hand in a calming way. However, Luke was staring out the window, not paying her any attention. _Must run. _he thought-spoke. "Oh, no you don't. Don't even think about it.'' Marla said, quickly figuring out her new-found son's intent. "You can't run now. Must _rest_.'' She said, but Luke, who wasn't listening, suddenly darted off towards the second-story window, his intentions clear. "Somebody stop him!'' She shouted frantically.

Carlos and Sara blocked the window and Luke growled in shock. How dare they stop him from running! _Must run! _he howled and turned towards the door. Michelle and Shawn blocked the way while Marla tried to corner him, but he wasn't having any of it. He pushed his way past them and rushed for the window again. Sara ran towards him, which not a good idea on her part, because both she and Luke collided and slammed against the wall. Sara was still struggling to get to her feet as Luke sped past Carlos, who, in a desperate attempt to stop him, grabbed his tail and yanked, hard. Luke wheeled around and bit Carlos in a rage, breaking skin and drawing blood. Carlos screamed in pain as Luke smashed out of the window, jumping the long drop without a sweat and taking off towards the woods. Sam and Cody, who had been circling the house, immediately took chase.

Marla and the others looked out the window while Sara took care of Carlos's hand. "Owwww.'' He said, before she even touched it. "Oh stop being such a baby.'' Sara scolded as she cleaned the wound, making him yelp again. "Well, he's out on the loose now.'' Marla said "Well, then lets get him back.'' Linda said from the door way, exiting the house with a rifle in one hand and a pack of tranquilizer darts in the other.

Luke felt so alive as he ran past the trees. He sped past them like lighting, it seemed like nothing could stop him! He was on top of the world! At least, he _was_, until he was stopped by a gray-and-brown. He growled in irritation. What was everybody's problem? Why couldn't they just let him run? _Must run! _he shouted, annoyed at everything. _Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. _The other wolf growled disrespectfully. _Now come back to the house. _He ordered. Luke didn't like that. Nobody ordered him around! He growled and took off running in the direction of Sanders National Park. _So we're going to do it the hard way, eh?_ the wolf thought-spoke, darting after the black wolf as three other wolves moved to flank him.

Luke ran as fast as his paws could carry him until he reached the park entrance. It was closed for the night, but that wouldn't stop him: he simply leaped over the gate in one gigantic bound. He ran deep into the woods, not noticing the car that was tailing him. Luke kept running until he came to a small creek, where he stopped to take a drink. All that running builds up a thirst. He growled a warning as two other wolves appeared.

_ Easy, boy_. _We don't want to hurt you. O_ne of them said. He was brown wolf, with a black face that made him look like he was wearing a mask. The other one was also brown, but with a grey back. Both slowly approached, in a very "alpha" manner. Luke didn't run until he heard the sound of gun being loaded.

He immediately turned around to see a man pointing a gun at him. He stared at the man, who shared a odd resemblance to him, but Luke didn't care: all he knew was that the man was pointing a gun at him, which meant he was a threat. He bolted, heading for the ravine called Death Hole. By the time he got there he'd lost the two wolves, but now had to worry about others right behind him. They were so close he could hear what they were saying. _Damn he's fast! Don't worry the ravine's up ahead he'll have to stop._ But boy, were they in for a surprise! Luke kept running until he came to the edge of the ravine, but instead of stopping, he jumped across it to the other side. His pursuers stopped in their tracks: none of them dared risk jumping lest they wished to fall and make a big splash, so to speak.

_Come on, we can't lose him! _A wolf with waves of brown along his black coat thought-spoke. They gave chase, but it seemed pointless, Luke was way ahead of them. _He's getting away Carlos! _Sara said in her lupun form. Just then two wolves exploded from the bushes right behind Luke. _No he's not!_ Carlos said.

Luke was happy as could be: there was no way the others could catch him now. None of them would risk making that jump. He smiled wolfishly in delight. Just then the two wolves he had seen before appeared right on his heels. "How dare they stop me from running!" He shouted to himself, picking up speed, but these two wolves weren't going to lose him. They were closing in when they reached the end of the ravine. Luke stopped and turned around. The wolves stopped too. They just stared each other down until the sound of a gun shot rang in Luke's ears and he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked at his ribs: sticking out of his side was a dart. Before he could react, he felt sleepy and drowsy, and he collapsed. He was sound asleep before anybody reached him.

"Nice shot Linda!" They said, looking at the elderly woman holding the gun. "I still got it!'' She said, walking towards them. "What took you three so long?'' She asked, looking at the two wolves who had only just been joined by a third. "Sorry, we came as soon as we could but we had to make a pit stop here for a second.'' One of them mumbled apologetically. "No matter, lets get him back into the house before someone sees us.'' She said, lifting the sleeping black wolf up like he was nothing and carrying him away, followed by the others. None of them noticed a black wolf with red eyes watching them from a ledge on the other side of the ravine.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Luke woke up the next day around early morning, the sun hitting him with bright, painful rays of light, determined to wake him up. He slowly, reluctantly, crawled out of bed, clutching his forehead. He was having the mother of all headaches, and felt like complaining unreasonably. Of course, that would be petty and immature. The fact that there was no one around to complain to didn't have anything to do with his decision, either. Nope. Not at all.

Luke carefully looked around and realized that he was somewhere unfamiliar, somewhere that was definitely not his room. As far as he knew, his room was painted an obnoxious happy yellow, with blankets to match. Not that he was unhappy the yellow was gone, When his mom had repainted his room, deciding that white was a boring color, she had painted the brightest color she could find, despite his protests at the time. (I'm a guy! I feel like a sunflower!) But there was no obnoxious happy yellow, and that meant this definitely wasn't his room. And that was weird." Maybe I'm in the dream world.'' He thought to himself he gave himself a quick pinch " Ow.'' Well, he wasn't asleep then. Maybe he had been kidnapped or something. _Yes, Luke. Because that's what people do when they kidnap people. Tuck them in and give them a kiss goodnight. _Luke thought sarcastically. He slowly walked towards the door that stood across from him. Maybe he shouldn't go out...? Nah, what was the worst that could happen? _Of course, that didn't just jinx it_. Luke quickly strode over to the door and pulled it open, determined not to be a wuss. He walked nonchalantly into the corridor, looking both directions before he stepped out, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He walked down the hall way, curious and ready to explore, when he saw a row of pictures hanging on a wall. _Good. _He thought. _Maybe I can tell from the pictures who lives here. If I don't know them, I can at least recognize them as the owner of the house when-if- I see them. _He padded softly over to the wood-framed pictures, and grasped one by the edge. It was pictures of Marla and Sara with a tall handsome man that looked suspiciously like himself. _Is this Akins?_'..._No. Is this...my father?_ he thought, touching the frame more gently now. He tore his eyes away from the photo, and looked at the others, hungry for more. Some were of wolves, others were of humans. He walked down the entire hall way until he came to another picture. It was Marla in a hospital bed, holding a little baby. He thought he knew who the baby was. Luke tentatively,read the cursive inscription on the bottom of the frame, which was written in gold letters. _Baby's first birthday. Happy birthday Luke! _A tear went down Luke's face. This was all so knew to him. First he finds out is parents weren't really his parents...then he found out that his real father was dead...life was so strange. "Well at least I'm not alone.'' He said to himself wiping away his tears. Then he caught a whiff of something that smelled delicious, not even noticing the glint of gold that glittered in his eye.

Luke headed down stairs, following the scent all the way into the kitchen, where he was swarmed by people, members of the pack, all hugging him and smiling. "Way to go.'' They said. " Your one of us.'' Marla was the only one who didn't hug him-or rather, mug him- instead she winked. "Alright guys, lets not crush our newest member of the pack. He needs to breathe too, you know." She said as she flipped a steak over on the grill. "I hope your as hungry as you are sweaty.'' She said, placing the steak on a plate filled to the brim with meat. He blushed, suddenly noticing the rivulets of sweat that ran over his body. She placed the plate full of steak on a table and everyone rushed over, fighting one another to get a chair near the steak so they could get one first. Luke just stood, unsure of what to do "Well go on, sit down! We don't bite.'' Marla said, nudging him closer to the table "Speak for yourself. Rawr.'' Cody said, smiling as if they were friends. Wait-were they friends now? He wanted to ponder this, but Marla didn't give him much time to think as she pushed him into a seat and piled his plate up with meat. "Eat up. This is how we lupuns celebrate. Food and friends.'' She smiled at him and headed back into kitchen.

Luke didn't have to be asked twice. He stuffed himself silly, only now realizing how incredibly hungry he was, not even bothering to use a fork. Everyone watched him oddly and he stopped for a second. " Sorry.'' He said, not really wanting to stop. Forks were for sissies, anyways. " Its okay, we're wolves, it's what we do.'' Sara said, ripping a piece of meat off the steak with her hand, and barely a minute passed before the others followed her example. Everyone laughed and ate until Marla finally joined the table, eating with her hands like everyone else. Of course, she and Sara ate more delicately with their hands, as opposed to the boys who grabbed whole mouth full of meat while talking spitting meat juice everywhere and making Sara wince with disgust. Luke smiled and returned to his meal.

By the time they were done everyone was chewing on a bone, and lounging around on the couch. Luke still felt awkward ietting next to everyone, like he was one of them. Which he supposed he was, but he only just met most of them. His mom smiled at him as she took her seat on a chair that stood in front of everyone. "Well I guess its time for introductions.'' She said nervously, fidgeting a little bit before she started with the tallest guy in the room. "Luke, this is Carlos, our Alpha by right.'' She said waving a hand towards the big tall man, who looked to be in his twenties. Luke waved a nervous hand and Carlos laughed. "No need to be nervous around me, Luke, I'm your friend.'' He said walking over to Luke and bear hugging him. Apparently lupuns became friends easily, or something. Or maybe that was just Carlos. "Okay, Carlos,stop before you break him.'' Sara said, smiling in a manner that showed her very white teeth.

Carlos winked at her, which made her blush a little and giggle. Cody, who was standing next to her, rolled his eyes. Luke had the feeling he was in a love triangle at the moment, which was disturbing because Sara was his sister. Maybe he should feel protective, or something. That's when he noticed Carlos's hand was tied in a white bandage. "What happened to you hand?'' he asked curiously. Carlos looked down at his hands "Oh you gave me a hard bite, you did, but it was my fault. I shouldn't have pulled your tail.'' he said, and everyone laughed. "Sorry.'' Luke said,not sure whether or not Carlos was mad. "No problem. You've got quite the jaw power, you know. Yes, you'll fit in nicely.'' Marla smiled.

"And this is Carlos's brother, Sam.'' She pointed to a brown-haired kid with a big scar going down his face. Sam smiled at him. "Hey.'' He said with little energy. He seemed just as nervous as Luke. "I can tell were going to be good friends.'' He said with a small smile. "Sam's a new lupun as well, he changed just last week.'' Marla said smiling. That was the thing about Marla. She always seemed to be smiling. Luke and Sam gave a quick shake before Marla introduced another person.

"And this is Jake, the hardheaded member of the pack.'' She said. Jake gave a friendly nod. He was a nice looking kid, his skin was slightly tanned but still had a creamy form to it and his hair was cut short, almost like a buzz cut. He had that face that screamed troublemaker. "Nice to meet you, kid.'' He said running up to Luke and hugging him tight before dropping him.

Just then the door opened and three older men, who seemed to be in their late twenties or early thirties, walked in. Each of them were carrying a red box tied with a pink ribbon. "We got the goods.'' One of them said, just like Luke always pictured a drug dealer would. He froze when he saw Luke, nearly dropping his box. "So he's awake, then." The man said as he placed the drugs-oops, package- onto the counter and rushing over to Luke. He was a short man, but was very muscular. He gave Luke a quick hug and then looked him over. " You look just like your father.'' He said, checking him out again. They both seemed to share a family resemblance.

"Luke, these are your uncles. David and Patrick.'' She pointed to the man hugging him and the dude hiding behind him " Nice to meet all of you.'' He said nervously, wishing that he wasn't so sweaty and that he was wearing a shirt and that he looked a lot more presentable then he did at the present moment."I can't believe I'm actually looking at you.'' Patrick said, coming closer for a second look. He was taller then his brother David, and his hair had a bit of red in it, but he wasn't as muscular or intimidating. "Oh, how you've grown. Well, no, obviously you've grown,because you were only a baby when I last saw you and kids grow, but I never expected you to be so big and-wait, I'm rambling, aren't I?'' he said, before deciding to forget talking and just hug his nephew. The others all smiled. Only one person was-as of yet-unnamed. He was a tall guy, wearing a leather jacket and had the 'I'm cool, and I can prove it too.' look on his face. He was average sized and seemed pretty normal. "And this, Luke is your god father Dave.'' Dave walked closer "Hello Luke.'' He said, and with out knowing it Luke hugged him. "Hello.'' Everyone went wide-eyed he didn't understand why but he felt safe around Dave, like for some reason he knew he'd protect him from everything in the world that could do him harm. Dave returned his hug and smiled. "Well, it seems you've met everyone.'' Marla mentioned, and Luke just smiled "Yes, I guess so." He said, before a thought struck him. "Hey, where are my parents?'' In all the excitement he forgot about them "They went to work. We told them you'd be safe here. We figured you'd be more comfortable sleeping in a bed with out glass in it.'' Everyone laughed. "Now lets get you into some knew close, those look rather dirty on you.'' Marla said, looking at his torn shorts. "Yeah, I think we should do that before we go anywhere.'' She said, heading up stairs before he could speak.

She came back down holding a new pair of shorts for him. He grabbed them and headed upstairs to change. He was back down in seconds, watching as everyone walked outside to the cars. Only Marla had stayed behind to wait for him. "Lets go.'' She opened her hand to him. " Yeah. Lets go.'' He said, grabbing it and letting her lead him to her car.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Luke's senses were off the chart, his nose twitched at every smell he got a whiff of. Which was a lot of smells, seeing as he was sticking his head out the car window. It felt like he could hear everything, from a penny dropping on the side of the street to a couple arguing in their house. Marla laughed at him, telling him that he looked like a dog, as she turned into Sanders park. The park was closed, but that wouldn't stop a pack of Lupuns. She turned around and followed the others until they came to a secluded spot, where they parked their cars and got out . "We'll just walk until we get further into the woods.'' Carlos said. The other lupuns followed with out arguing. Marla walked forward, but Luke, unsure of whether or not to follow, didn't run to catch up until his mother stopped and whistled for him.

They walked only until they came towards the park fence, which was tall and slightly imposing. It would be difficult to jump over. "Lets do it guys.'' Carlos said, and his eyes started turning from brown to gold. His body tensed once, and before anyone could blink he was a wolf, a big brown wolf with waves of black fur on his back and a white muzzle and chest. The others followed, and Sara and Marla changed next. Marla was a pretty grey while Sara was a beautiful white, she was probably some type of arctic wolf. Cody changed into a brown and gray wolf, followed by Jake who was white with different shades of grey. Sam was the last to change, he, like Marla, was grey. They all stood and watched Luke intently as he fidgeted a bit, unsure of what to do. "What the?'' he asked his uncles and Dave, who simply laughed. "They're waiting for you to beast.'' Dave said as he approached him. "It's a little hard at first, but you'll get it. Everyone does, in the end.'' He said unhelpfully. However, it seemed like beasting wasn't very complicated. All Dave said on it was, "Now you just focus on your wolf side. Think about how you embraced your inner wolf and you'll get a feeling . Grasp it. Control it. Above all, don't let it go. Once you do that, Voila! You're a wolf.'' He stepped back and watched with the others as Luke focused.

Luke closed his eyes and reached deep into his mind until he felt his lupun mind. He focused on the image of himself hugging the wolf and that's when it happened. His family watched as his body tensed and in a blink of an eye he was a wolf, a pure black wolf. They howled in replacement of a cheer and nudged him, a replacement of a high five. _Beautifully done. _Marla said. Carlos stood away from the others but gave him a cheerful wink, causing him to blush in pride and embarrassment and look at his feet-err, paws. _ I did it. _Luke thought-spoke. _Yes. And what a beautiful wolf you are. _Sara said, walking towards Carlos. _Well, lets go. _Carlos said, jumping over the fence. He was quickly followed by Sara and the waited until everyone else was over it before he jumped. He was so nervous that he over calculated a bit-flying over the pack's heads to land a few feet behind them. He stopped when he realized Dave and his uncles weren't comingDave's eyes changed gold._ Go on, have fun in your knew skin. Me and your uncles have to see to something_. He winked and walked to his car his uncles right behind him. Luke laughed and ran after the others.

The pack walked deep into the park, into sections that no human could ever get into. The pack easily pushed through the trees and shrubs, as they walked Luke noticed something about them. They weren't really as big as he thought. They were big alright, but they weren't twilight saga big. They were probably half that size, they probably came to a human's shoulders. The pack came to a secluded spot in the woods, and Luke looked around. The whole area was torn up: trees were smashed every where. Some had dents in their trunks while others where completely uprooted from the ground, roots lying everywhere. Luke noticed there were some scratches on the trunks that looked suspiciously like claw marks. It looked like a monster had run rampant. _The hell? __What happened here_? He asked as he sniffed the air. Marla jumped onto a rock and laid down. _This is our training ground we have to stay in shape._ She growled happily, looking at Carlos who howled to get everyone's attention. _Lets get started. Sam, Jake, start showing Luke how we do it. _Sam and Jake nodded their heads and faced each other.

Sam snarled, showing his razor sharp teeth. Jake just stood his ground, looking at the younger wolf with evil eyes. For a moment, they stared, and then they went at it. They both charged head-long at full speed until they collided with each other, snapping and clawing at each other's faces. Jake seemed to have the upper hand, as he was bigger then Sam, but Sam attacked with swift moves. Jake grabbed Sam's ear pulling his head down. Sam fell head first into the dirt and roared in pain Luke wanted to help, but Carlos gave him a warning growl so he didn't. Sam struggled to his feet, swiping Jake in the face with his left claw. Jake shook his head as Sam jumped on top of him, grabbing his neck and slamming him into a tree Jake fell limp to the ground. Both he and Sam were breathing heavily. Sam snarled, and was about to attack when Carlos let out a snort, and Sam folding his ears back, backed away and walked towards Luke, tail wagging. _See its easy once you work out your own technique_.

He sat on his rear and watched as Carlos and Sara sparred. The pair were snapping at each other fiercely, then Sara was on top of Carlos, biting at the back of his neck. Carlos shoved her off his back and then he grabbed her throat, but she clawed at his muzzle until he let go. She then pushed him back and rammed him into a tree.

Marla leaped from her spot and walked towards Luke. _She's good._ He said, not taking his eyes off his sister, who had Carlos in an odd position on his back. _Yes, she trains very hard, sometimes harder then the boys._ Marla said, watching her daughter bite Carlos's tail which in turn caused him to bite hers. _But sometimes she over does it._ She sighed and turned away. _What do you_ _mean?_ Luke turned around to look at his mother, who stopped in her tracks. _She tries to prove herself to the boys that she's just as tough as they are and she tends to over do it, getting her into trouble_. Just then Sara yelped, Carlos had her penned down. She struggled to break loose from his grasp, but he had a firm grip on her. Marla turned away. _Silly child. You silly, silly girl._ She said, shaking her snout with some sort of emotion he couldn't identify. _I'm going back to the house to get dinner started, have fun._ She said, before disappearing into trees.

Sara reluctantly submitted, and he let her go. Everyone cheered for Carlos, except Luke and Sam who watched her slinking away. _That'll teach her._ Cody said smugly, followed by Jake who laughed saying, _No way a girl is ever going to beat us. Maybe Sam if she's lucky._ Sara snapped her teeth at them and turned away. Carlos watched her go, his eyes looked apologetic, but did nothing to stop their taunting of her. Sara stopped and looked at him before taking off. He wanted to follow but Luke cut in front of him. _I'll go._ He said to Carlos, who looked at him oddly _She needs her brother._ He said, his eyes looking puppy-like. _Very well, we'll catch up with you guys, but first I want to get one thing straight with_ _these two._ Cody and Jake stopped laughing and lowered their heads. So maybe he was going to do something about it. Luke took off after Sara, followed by Sam.

Sara didn't make it easy to follow her, her body was slimmer then the boys, so she could slip through tight squeezes between the trees easily while Luke and Sam had to literally pull the trees apart just to fit through. They could tell she knew they were following her, her ears would always twitch in their direction. She didn't seem to care and she seemed to speed up her pace.

They eventually lost her in a wide meadow. They tried using their noses they tried to follow her scent but it went in different directions. One kept heading forward the other to east and another back towards the others . Sam snorted. _Well, she's given us the slip_. He said, looking at Luke to try and gauge how he would react. _Yeah, it seems she's trying to through us off. _Her paw prints didn't help either it looked as though there was three Sara each going in different directions. He gave it one final sniff before deciding to go forward. _The scent's stronger this way so we'll follow it first. _Sam yawned in a very bored manner. _Sounds like a plan to me._ He said, and trotted ahead with Luke close behind. They followed the scent to a dead end. _Shoot, this is no good_. Sam said, looking from side to side. The path they were following split into two different ones. Luke sniffed the air hopefully, but it was no good. A dark cloud was floating over the park and it started to rain, killing the scent completely. _Shit, lets head back._ Sam said. Luke looked at Sam, then at the paths. _Nah, I'm not leaving yet. You can if you want, but I'll go ahead._ He turned to the path with the strongest scent that remained and followed it. Sam looked torn for a moment, looking back at the path and then at where Luke had gone. _Damn it, Luke! _ And he reluctantly followed.

As they walked down the path in equal stride, Luke couldn't help but stare at the scar on Sam's muzzle. It looked like he'd gotten into a tough scrap._"It could be a training accident.''_ He thought to himself. But wait, the fighting they did, even though it looked fierce it really wasn't that rough. No one drew blood or got really injured, it was just practice. Sam must have noticed that Luke was staring because he stopped and turned around.

_ You can stop staring now, Luke._ He snorted. Luke paused and lowered his head, ashamed that he had put his friend in an awkward position. _I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. I'm just curious how you got it_. Sam's eyes turned towards him gently and he sighed, sounding older than his true age. _Its okay, everyone stares at it. It's no big deal._ Now Luke felt really embarrassed. This was why mom's always told their kids it was rude to point and stare. _I got this scar on the day I first beasted._ _I knew what to do, but once I went wolf for the first time I couldn't control it. I was in a rage, I just wanted out like you did, but they wouldn't let me. I charged at Linda, and Carlos intercepted me. I turned on him, he had no choice but to go wolf. We fought and tore up the whole house until he gave me this scar when he bit hard on my muzzle._ He stopped for a second, and if he were human Luke knew he would be rubbing the scar thoughtfully. Eventually, he sighed and continued walking, Luke matching his pace. _I don't know if it was the shock or the fact that my own brother bit me that snapped me out of it. I was alright after that, and thanks to being Lupun I healed fast ,but it scared him and know every time he looks at me it reminds him of that day. _ Luke couldn't believe what he'd heard. He couldn't imagine attacking his own flesh and blood. "_Does the wolf form make you so savage that if you lose control of it you could hurt the ones you loved?" _The very thought made his fur stand up. They talked a little more and soon were laughing, as they each told jokes and talking about girls and stuff and not about Sam's scar. Luke never did this with anyone before, not even with Elani and Abby. This felt great, for once in his life he felt like he actually had a real friend other then Max, his husky. They were laughing, until they came back to the clearing. Sam stomped his paw on the ground _We're right back from where we started_. He growled. The rain had stopped, but the dark cloud was still over them _Well this is stupid, she must have done this on purpose to lure us away. _He said. _Most likely. Well, lets head back, the others are probably half way here anyway. _Luke turned around to leave, but froze when he saw a human coming through the trees.

Sam saw him too and slowly back away trying to hide in the tress but it was to late the man had seen him and was coming closer. Oddly, he was dark skinned and had a bold head, he was slightly muscular and had dark red eyes. Odd for any human... Sam stopped in his tracks and growled. _We've got to watch our backs_. He said coming forward in a threatening posture, looking at the man who, instead of retreating, came closer, smiling the whole time. Sam growled threateningly. _If the pack gets up here we could all be exposed. _ Luke agreed, and bristled his fur and showed his teeth in a threatening smile. Sam did the same, but his growling seemed more desperate: he knew what was at stake even more than Luke did. The man merely laughed at their efforts. "Easy pups. I've come to deliver a message from Edward." Both Luke and Sam gasped inwardly. Edward, the very lupun that wanted Luke dead since his birth. Sam roared _What business do you have with that bastard?_ The man just smiled and kicked the ground with his boot. It would have made him seem sheepish if he weren't so menacing. Now it was disturbing. "My name is Chris, I'm sort of a messenger for Edward. He says to warn you that he knows, Luke, that your alive and is coming here as we speak. He'll be here when the moon is full." He said, far too casually for such an important piece of news. "That's in three weeks.'' He said lifting only three fingers up.

Sam growled angrily. _Tell your _master _that__ we're not afraid of him._ Sam shouted, showing his teeth. "Easy, I just came here to warn you. To warn you...and to help you, if you will accept my help, that is.'' Chris said. _How's that? Why would you help me? _How_ will you help me?_ Luke barked out."Edward plans on killing your whole family, one at a time. He plans on doing this slowly and painfully, making you watch, but I'll just kill you, and Edward wont have a reason to take your whole pack out . After all, you're what he really wants." Chris gave a smile worthy of the devil himself. " So, do we have a deal? Your life in turn to save your pack's?'' Luke stopped growling and thought about it.

Chris was right, if he was the main reason the whole family was in danger, if he gave himself up, at least it'll save his family from a gruesome death. But he really really really didn't wanna. He wasn't old enough to freaking die! What kind of person would willingly allow themselves to be killed? And yet...Luke had a conscience. If he didn't give himself up, he would still die, but it would be more painful and his pack would die too. Luke looked at the man again. _And you promise that you'll leave them alone?_ Sam snorted in an astonished manner. _Luke, what are you saying? Idiot. You can't give yourself up! _Luke looked at his new friend. _ What choice do I have? If I don't you'll all be killed! It'll be better if I die. Trust me._ Sam growled. _Trust you! I barely know you! I just met you! And so did Marla and Sara. We haven't gotten the chance. How on earth could you be so cruel as to give them hope that your alive,only to get yourself killed. Jackass! Who does that? Think about your family, Luke. It would crush them if you died. _Great. More doubt. Luke had just met his long-lost family and he didn't want to let them go. Who would? But if he didn't they'd surely be killed...and then he'd lose them anyways. _Sam I…_ But he was interrupted when Sara came crashing through the trees behind them, charging straight for Chris who didn't even flinch as she charged him.

He swung at her with his fists, but she leaped out of his reach and grabbed his shoulder. This didn't seem to work as she had planned, however, because she flipped on her back, losing her grip on him. He was on her in a flash ,eyes glowing a menacing red instead of the gentle gold that filled the eyes of his pack. He grabbed her by the neck and had her in a choke hold. She snapped and clawed, struggling to break free, but he had a good grip on her. Sam broke out of his shocked stupor and rushed to her aid, grabbing Chris's shoulder. The two were rolling and tussling in the dirt. Sara dropped to the ground in naked human form, gasping for air and clutching her throat. Sam still had Chris's shoulder and was shaking him around but Chris grabbed Sam's muzzle and flipped him right over onto his back. He then jumped on top of him and lifted him up, and gave him what looked to be a bear hug. Sam let out a pitiful howl that shook the whole forest. Luke, who stood there petrified, could hear Sam's ribs crack and suddenly Luke felt something snap inside him. Without knowing it he charged straight at Chris, who let go of Sam and gave him a sharp kick sending him flying across the field. His wolf form disappeared and he lay on the ground screaming in pain, also naked. Joy. That probably meant he would benaked when he changed too.

Chris didn't notice Luke until Luke had him in his jaws, he yelled in pain as Sam had. Luke had Chris by the waist and crushed his sides. He gave Luke a good punch right between the eyes, and Luke tossed him aside and shook his head around. The whole meadow was spinning. Was it supposed to do that? Chris was on the ground, both his sides where bleeding deeply from where Luke's teeth had punctured his skin. Chris growled and his teeth grew sharp. "Kill him now…'' Luke's ears perked up at the voice. It was Sara, and she was holding her neck and looking at Chris murderously. Literally. "Kill him before he changes." She said weakly, her voice cracking a bit at "changes". Luke charged forward, roaring teeth ready, but he only had seconds before Chris changed. He pounced on top of the body just as it was about to beast, grabbing the throat. Luke crushed Chris's windpipe and it was over.

Just then Carlos and the others, in human form, came running towards them, shouting their names. Carlos had Sara in his arms, while Jake had Sam. Both of them were out cold. Cody looked at the body and then at Luke, who's muzzle was covered in blood. He could obviously tell, or at least guess, what had happened. "Nice work.'' He said amorally, not really caring that Luke had just killed a man, only feeling proud that he had done it. Cody was now looking at Chris's beast-looking body. His transformation was almost done, if Luke hadn't delivered the final blow when he had it would have been over for them. Cody turned away and just then Chris's body began to twitch and a weak voice was heard. Everyone turned and looked at the creature, this being who had no right to be called a man. "You might have killed me, but you wont kill my brothers. You should have taken my deal…"he started to cough pathetically. "And now you will all _die_.'' He gave a weak laugh,and Luke roared. Grabbing Chris's head and ripping it right off his body. He tossed it to the side, looking for a moment the monster many viewed wolves and werewolves as. He was a victor. Luke suddenly felt very weak, and then he collapsed. His eyes started to close, he just felt tired, so tired. Cody came up to him and gently touched his shoulder. At some point during this mess he'd turned back into a man. Cody whispered in his ear, " Well done, Luke, well done.'' And then he couldn't see anything, and the world faded into oblivion.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

When Luke woke up he wasn't back in the yellow room in Marla's house he tried to get up but he felt and gentle hand push him back down he opened his eyes slightly he was expecting Marla but it was Michelle she had a worried face he eyes were red like she'd been crying " Which she probably was.'' Luke said to himself "Hi mom.'' He said his voice cracked he felt so weak and tired Michelle smiled "Hey honey how do you fell.'' She said rubbing his head "Fine I think.'' He said trying to get up but she wouldn't have it "Oh, no you don't your to stay in bed for the rest of the day.'' She pushed him back down but she was no match for him being lupun Luke's body was going through changes his body became more hard and muscular not to muscular but still he looked in shape. His whole body was a little harder then usually and he was a lot stronger then any human Michelle noticed when he resisted her pushing without even trying "But I'm not sleepy.'' He said lying he was exhausted he tried to remember what had happened yesterday Michelle was looking at him with a worried face "Marla says your not to get up you could have head trauma.'' Luke looked at her oddly "Head trauma from what?'' She looked at him wide eyed "You mean you don't remember…" Luke shook his head "No.'' she took a deep breath "When you went out to go find Sara with Sam you meet someone named Chris and got attacked.'' She said Luke's memory suddenly came back "I remember know.'' The whole scene came back to him Chris had warned them about Edward's coming and tried to make a deal with him. But Sara attacked him but got hurt and Sam too and then Luke remembered killing him the image of Chris's head flying in the air made him sick. " How is Sara and Sam?'' he asked trying to lay down he was really worried the sound of Sam's ribs breaking echoed in his ears and the noise Sara made while holding her throat made him sick. Michelle smiled " Their fine Sara's in her room she's got a bad neck and she's going to have to wear a neck brace for a few weeks and Sam's ribs are broken he was to injured to take back to his house so he's resting in one of the guest rooms.'' She said smiling Luke sighed "That's good.'' He said rubbing his head that's when he notice his head was wrapped in bandages "Now don't go picking with your bandages.'' She said getting up "I gotta get down stairs and help Marla get you guy's meal ready.'' She walked out the door and turned around "Try to get some sleep.'' Luke smiled "Ok.'' She blew him a kiss and shut the door Luke closed his eyes and tried to rest but it was hard to rest when you knew what he knew. He tried to do as Michelle said but he just couldn't sleep he was to worried about Sara and Sam he had to know if they were alright. He slipped out of bed slowly trying not to make any noise his head hurt but he ignored it and slipped out the room he checked the hall way it was all clear he slowly walked out the room and headed down the hall way he followed his nose to Sara's room the smell of perfume was creeping out of her room he slowly opened the door and peaked in he saw Sara laying on the bed he couldn't see her face because Carlos was blocking his view he had her hand in his, he was speaking too low for Luke to hear he could just pick up a few words " Please get well.. and …'' but he didn't finish because he turned around and saw Luke, Luke gave a weak smile, Carlos did as well Luke could tell from his eyes he wasn't happy Luke was here at the moment but he nodded his head for him to come in. Luke came in slowly and quietly so not to wake Sara who was sleeping soundly, she was wearing a neck brace that made her look funny but it didn't dim her beauty "How is she?'' he asked looking at her closed eyes "Fine she'll be ok in a day or two we lupuns heal fast if she were human it might take a few weeks.'' He never took his eyes off her Luke could tell there was something going on between the two of them but he didn't want to pry into their business "Well not at the moment.'' He said to himself "You were very brave today my brother.'' Luke gave a weak smile "It was nothing really.'' He lied it was a huge deal he saved his sister and Sam's life. Carlos shook his head "No it wasn't you had no training at all of using your gift but you used your new abilities like a pro I'm impressed.'' He put his hand on Luke's shoulder "But I didn't know what I was doing I was sort of reacting something just snapped inside and I went with it.'' He said truly Carlos just smiled "Yes but you still did very good and with practice you'll become better at it.'' Just then Sara moved and Carlos turned his attention to her she was still asleep but she muttered "Carlos… Carlos…'' then she drifted back to sleep Carlos smiled a loving smile and turned his attention to Sara, Luke backed way and gave them some privacy " I guess if anybody asked me have you ever seen true love I couldn't lie.'' He said laughing he followed his nose and found the room Sam was in he opened the door to see Sam laying in the bed watching TV. he was watching some cartoon that Luke really didn't care for when he noticed Luke watching him he smiled "Hey your ok.'' He said Luke smiled back "Ya and I see your still alive.'' Sam nodded his head his whole upper body was wrapped up in bandages he looked like half of a mummy " So how you feeling?'' he said taking at seat on the floor next to the bed " Fine sore all over but other then that I'm good.'' "That's good so how long until your better?'' Sam scratched his scar "Marla and grandma say I have to stay in bed for a least a week.'' Then he laughed "What's so funny?'' Luke tilted his head "Oh its just that Linda said that by the time they could check and see the damage I'd taken the ribs were already cracking back into place.'' Luke didn't see how that was funny "Wait your bones were putting themselves back into place?'' Sam shook his head "Yep, Lupuns heal fast remember my ribs are actually healed but there just sore from the healing that's all so I got to lay down.'' Luke shook his head which made his head hurt his eyes squinted when he touch his head "Hey you ok?'' Sam asked eyes looking worried and tried to get up but Luke up a hand stopping him " I'm fine just a headache.'' "Not as much a headache as Chris has right know.'' Sam laughed making Luke laugh to Luke staid with Sam for the rest of the day they watched TV and Sam told jokes that only seemed funny to him but Luke didn't mind he was just happy that his knew friend was ok. Michelle came into the room just as Sam's stomach growled "There you are?'' Luke smiled at her angry glare "You shouldn't be out of bed sweaty.'' She walked over to him rubbing his head "I wanted to check on Sara and Sam.'' He said Sam just smiled "Well you must have healed faster then we thought.'' She lifted him up and led him to a chair and untied his bandages "Very nice the gash on your forehead has healed and she reached out her hand gently taping his forehead the crack right between your head has healed.'' Luke looked up at her his eyes worried "I had a crack?'' she nodded her head "When Chris her eyes turned slightly gold at the name punched you he crack your skull a little right between the eyes.'' Luke sighed "Oh, I'm going to be ok right?'' he asked rubbing his head "Yes you'll be fine by the time you were brought back the bone was healing nicely.'' Sam's stomach growled "I'm hungry.'' He said completely ignoring the parent bonding thing Marla laughed "I can see well I'll bring both your meals up then Sara too she needs to gain her strength.'' And she kissed Luke's cheek and Sam's too before leaving them.

After Marla had brought them their dinner Sam said he was tired "Ok then get some sleep.'' Luke said Sam nodded his head a dozed off. Luke walked down the hall way an stopped at Sara's room he opened the door slowly hoping he wasn't interrupting Carlos again his eyes moved to the bed he noticed Carlos sitting on his chair he's head was on the bed Luke could hear him snoring Sara was still asleep he quickly shut the door and headed down stairs Marla was in the kitchen with Dave and David they were talking in low tones to faint to hear they stopped when they noticed Luke "Hey honey what are you still doing up?'' Marla asked giving a weak smile "I couldn't sleep.'' Luke said Dave and David smiled "Well who could sleep when you just became a hero.'' David said running up to him hugging him what was with all the hugging, Luke thought to himself " I'm no hero.'' Dave laughed "Don't be so modest it took great courage to do what you did.'' Luke blushed "But you are right we can celebrate later right know we have to deal with…_him_.'' Dave eyes turned slightly gold as did David's and Marla's the sound of Edwards name just seemed to set them off " Luke we need you to tell us what exactly happened when you and Sam encountered Chris.'' They sat Luke down at the table an gave him a cup of tea Luke told them how Chris threatened him and Sam and about the deal he tried to make with Luke, Marla's hands turned into feast when he mentioned the deal after he was done telling them they all went quiet Luke just stared waiting for someone to speak it was Dave who broke the silence "Well it seems me and your uncles have to take a road trip.'' He shot out of his seat and so did David and Marla "How do you plan on stopping him by yourself?'' Dave only smiled "We don't plan on stopping him were going to try and lose him.'' Marla looked confused Dave laughed " We need time to train Luke and the others so me, David and Patrick are going to try and lead Edward on a different path that should by you some time to train up.'' He nodded his head at David and they headed for the door just as Jake, Cody and Patrick came in there hands and faces were covered with mud and dirt like they'd been digging " Well the body has been taken care of.'' Jake said heading for the sink "We buried him pretty deep in the ground right where he lay so no one should find him for years to come.'' Cody said heading from the sink as Well Patrick didn't bother washing his hands he was out the door waiting in the car David gave Marla and Luke a quick hug before he headed out Dave winked at Luke before shutting the door Marla turned away and headed for the kitchen Luke followed she had her face in her hands and started crying Luke patted her shoulder and she grasped his hand "It'll be fine.'' He said she smiled "Yes your right.'' She stood up from her chair and head up stairs "We better get some rest.'' Luke nodded his head he was getting sleepy he turned to see Cody and Jake snoring on the couch. Luke laughed and headed up stairs he passed out on the yellow bed and snored soundly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Luke didn't get much sleep it felt like he'd just closed his eyes when he was woken up by a ruff shack he jumped up in surprise his eyes flashing gold he was ready to beast. He stared right at his attacker but relaxed when it was just Carlos he's hands were up in a defensive way " Easy no need to attack its just me.'' Luke sighed " Sorry .'' Carlos put his hands down " No I'm sorry I shouldn't have woken you like that .'' Luke smiled was Carlos always going to be like this with him " Well you must have a good reason to wake me at such a late hour.'' Luke said seating back on the bed Carlos rubbed his hands in his hair before answering " We have to start training if were going to be able to fight off Edwards army.'' Luke lowered his head already he was going to get into his first big battle " Ok so where do we do first?'' he asked nervous the whole time Carlos smiled first will head down to the training ground and as we go all brush you up on our history its important you know about your history.'' Luke jumped of the bed and followed Carlos down the stairs Jake and Cody were gone probably went home they sneak out through the back door and head into the small wood Marla had in her backyard.

Carlos pulled of his shirt showing of his abs and muscular body Luke did the same Carlos winked at him " It'll be faster if we go wolf we usually leave our close some where hidden it helps not to have reaped clothes.'' He then pulled down his pants with his boxers Luke turned around and Carlos laughed " Don't be shy were all us to each other being naked.'' Then he laughed " Well except no one wants to see your mom naked.'' Luke couldn't help but laugh he turned around to face Carlos who wasn't Carlos anymore he face the wolf-Carlos and sighed " Well I guess its my turn.'' He said pulling down his pants and boxer and tossing them next to Carlos's. Carlos smiled a wolf smile showing his teeth and let out what seemed to be a wolf laugh Luke shook his head and felt for his wolf form and in a flash he was the black wolf again this time he really didn't have to try. Carlos nodded his head and the two headed off.

Carlos didn't say much at first until they were clear of the house, _Our history goes far back in time just as men started exploring the world. There were many shifter clans at the time there was the vixen clan who turned into foxes, the coyots who turned into coyotes they were our close cousins. And then there was the blooders those that changed into bats. And many more but most had made their changes permanent thanks to a gene that's been breed out for centuries._ He stopped to see if Luke was paying attention Luke was watching him the whole time he continued to walk and tell the story _The clans that remained lived peacefully until the great war. Humans had come to our peaceful land and crupted it with greed and evil the Lupun tribe fled with the coyotes and blooders but the other tribe stayed and were wiped out in a great war those that survived changed into permanent forms. The humans didn't stop there they continued to take over and our kind was forced in a dark existence we moved into the great jungles I'm sure your familiar with the Aztecs. _Luke nodded his head he had done a history project on the Aztecs the tribe the disappeared without a warning and never were seen again_. Well our ancestors were the Aztecs the lived with the coyot people we livid in peace until the blooders attacked. _Carlos let out a deep growl from his chest Luke also felt a growl coming on it was some instinct inside that was engraved into his very soul that wanted to attack the very word blooder Luke ignoring the rage inside asked _What are blooders exactly I know they are like vampires but what are the really. _Carlos didn't respond he stopped rand sighed _They are the worst creatures you could ever meet at the time before the great war with the humans started the blooders fed on animals not us of course but real animals. They could change into a human and a bat at will they were very cold and they are technically dead. if one wanted to kill one it would be very difficult their skin is like rubber, limestone, sandstone and cement all mixed into on body they are a lot stronger then we were at the time but they never used their strength against us but when the first humans hit our shores they changed their diet to human blood and that's what led to the all the other shifter clans demise because of them attacking humans the humans in turn attacked us all out of revenge. But that's not the worst thing they've done. Getting back to where I left off the blooders still craving him blood started targeting us since we could turn human they targeted us like they did the humans only attacking at night but they were more clever about what they did with the bodies after they were done they would reap the bodies apart and toss it into the river. Or people figured it out rather quickly what was happening because some of the blooders would grow lazy and the bodies wouldn't be hidden well that when the chief Eyota found out about this it was an all out war we attacked the blooders at daylight since they rested in caves when the sun was up we killed them one by one but it wasn't enough they would just come at as at full strength at night because at the time we weren't as big and strong as we are know it took time a generation after generation for us to get this big and strong, But our ancestors were about the size of a regular wolf not very strong against a creature that can up root a tree and toss it a mile away. Anyway Eyota knew his people were in danger of being wiped out so during the day all the women and children with the elders and Eyota's wives left while the men staid behind to fight. The blooders came storming down in greater numbers they had bitten humans and turned them into blooders as well the men changed into their wolf forms and fought a battle like no other it lasted the whole night the lupun army was almost gone most of them lay on the ground dying but Eyota wouldn't give up he had a trick the blooders so happy that they were wining didn't notice that the sun was on them until they all screamed in pain as the light touched their skin. Since they're skin is so sensitive to sun light they have to stay in the dark or at least wear something that covered their whole body. So the blooders retreated and Eyota and the serving men joined the women and were never seen again. _Carlos stopped they had just come to the fence he jumped yesterday Carlos leaped over it with out haste followed by Luke who this time didn't hesitate to follow. Wants they were deeper into the woods did Carlos continue the story _After time the lupun tribe split apart form each other as the world was taken over by men so we lived in smaller packs and didn't change some much but that didn't stop the blooders they kept on killing humans and that's when the tells of vampires came into the world it was stories that blooders made up themselves to scar humans. But we lupuns knew what they really wear and that's when the changes in our forms began we grew bigger and stronger, our teeth became hard enough to kill the blooders and ever since then its been an even playing field. So that's our history the tribes once great became myths and legends for humans and ghost stories for kids._ Luke's head hurt it was a lot to take in that he was descendent from the great Aztecs. _But wait aren't there still blooders in the world and what about the coyot people what happened to them._ Carlos just snorted _Well the blooders we believe to be extinct but that unlikely since they don't die unless u reap them apart when they our in bat form a time when they our most vulnerable or take of their heads the toughest part of the body._ Luke tilted his head _What do you mean by toughest?_ _Well blooders don't have hearts you know they have what they call a false heart it acts like a regular heart it just doesn't produce blood or anything its located in their heads that's why if you ever meet on you just have to reap its head off which might be a little difficult but wants you do that they simple turn into ash._ Luke sighed (_So much to learn.)_ he said to himself _And what about the coyot people._ Luke asked not wanting to forget them _ Extinction. _Carlos said simple with little feeling _. The blooders wiped them all out before our big battle since the coyots were as strong as we are they were easy pickings_. _But they shouldn't be canceled out yet some of them did marry some of our kind but are genes our more dominant they there's so most kids were lupuns but their genes still live inside us somehow and one day maybe a coyot child will be born and at the race will come back. _Luke didn't ask anymore questions he didn't want another paragraph of an explanation. Carlos finally stopped once they reached the training ground _Well lets get started you might have gotten lucky once but don't suspect that other lupuns are so easily killed._ He snarled Luke hackles stood up and he to snarled in return Carlos without warning lunged at Luke, Luke embraced himself and took Carlos head on the too were in a fray of teeth a claws Luke was aiming for Carlos's neck while Carlos simple was trying to get at Luke's sides with his claws. Luke pushed him away and the two circled each other snapping their teeth together fur standing up _Very good._ Carlos said _But not good enough. _he charged Luke again this time he jumped over Luke and grabbed his back Luke yelped in pain as Carlos not very hard but still painfully bite his spine Luke snapped at his side trying to get at Carlos but he was tossed into the air and fell face first into the dirt Carlos chuckled _You were to open and expected me to go for a head charge. Always stay on guard never loose focus and don't except your opponent to make the same moves. _ Luke nodded his head and charged teeth ready Carlos simple jumped over him but Luke was expecting it jumping to Luke caught him in mid air teeth grabbing Carlos neck and he pinned him down one paw on Carlos' s side his teeth still locked on his throat Carlos scratched the ground roaring in frustration eventually he gave in and Luke slowly let him go Carlos got up and shook himself _Very good indeed at the rate your learning it'll be a piece of cake taking care of Edward. _Luke glowed with pride _Thanks._ But then Carlos laughed a wolf laugh showing his teeth _But you still have much to learn and he charged. _At Luke and the sparing started again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Luke and Carlos sparred until the sky was light blue with the approach of day. Carlos finally called it to a stop just after Luke was slammed into a tree for what seemed to be the thirteenth time. Carlos barked laughingly. _Alright, that's enough for today._ Luke was panting with his tongue hanging out of the side of his jaw. _Sounds good to me._ he said, following Carlos back to the house. They followed the same path they came on, and Luke was careful to memorize the way as he would probably be using it several times. They leaped over the fence and returned home. When they got back to the spot where they left their clothes, Luke found them folded neatly on a branch, with Marla's scent lingering in the air. Carlos changed back into his human form and dressed quickly. Luke still wasn't comfortable with changing in front of anyone and tried to find a spot where he could be naked in private, Carlos's laughs making him blush in embarrassment. Carlos took pity on him and said," I'll go inside and see how Sara and Sam are doing.'' He walked away, still smiling and chuckling to himself. Only when Luke heard the back door shut did he change back into human form, getting dressed quickly in case anyone might see him, even though there wasn't anybody around. Luke, now fully-clothed, turned the knob on the door and walked inside.

Marla was already awake, humming a tune to herself as she began to cook breakfast. Carlos wasn't down stairs, but Sam was on the couch watching TV. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and Luke noticed that his bandages were gone and there didn't appear to be a scratch on him. _Could he really have healed that fast?_ Luke wondered: it seemed like there was always something he didn't know and needed to learn where Lupuns were involved. Sam became aware of Luke's gaze, smiled a bit, and quirked an eyebrow, as if to ask why he was staring. "What, have I grown a secound nose or something-oh. Duh. The bandages. Well, I told you we heal fast.' He got up and stretched himself out, pointing at where his ribs had been broken, as if to prove that he was perfectly fine. Marla frowned " Don't push it Sam.'' She said as she put a plate of pancakes on the table. Sam sighed once before walking over to grab some breakfast, just as Carlos and Sara came down the stairs. Sara walked with the same grace she had when they met, the grace she carried everywhere. Oddly enough, the neck brace that had formerly been around her neck was gone: he could see the imprint on her neck from where the brace had been, so it must have been taken off pretty recently. Carlos was holding her hand as he pulled up a chair for her, and once she was seated he sat down next to her. Marla pulled up a chair and joined them. "So what's the plan for today?'' she asked everybody while grabbing some pancakes, setting an example that everyone followed." Well…"' Carlos said, stuffing his face with a pancake. "I think we should train, and then go to Linda's chocolate shop for a special treat." Everyone but Luke brightened at the idea. What was so special about Linda's chocolate? Not that he was against chocolate, but still. "That sounds like a good idea.'' Marla said as she sipped at her coffee. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to skip out on the training today, I have some things to take care of.'' Carlos didn't seem to mind, he was too busy eating. They didn't talk much after that.

After breakfast Luke got in the car with Sara and followed Cody and Sam all the way to the park. Great. And he thought he was going to get a break. The whole time Sara didn't say a word to Luke, he found it odd. She didn't even look at him, she just kept her eyes on the road. Luke didn't understand, had he done something wrong? He tried to flash his mind back but he couldn't find anything he might have done to offend her . He finally swallowed his fear and asked plainly, "Sara did I do something wrong?'' She looked at him oddly, as if he asked her if she was pregnant. "No Luke, I'm not upset with you.'' She said, and turned her attention back to the road. "Then why won't you look at me?'' he asked. She didn't answer right away, choosing to wait until the next stop light to turn around and look him in the eyes.

" Luke, I'm sorry for the way I'm acting, it's just that I can't bear to look at you because every time I do my mind flashes back to what happened at the meadow and how if I hadn't tried to trick you guys we wouldn't have met Chris the way we did.'' She stopped to wipe her watery eyes. " Luke, you scared me. I thought I was going to lose you.'' Luke lowered his head. " But I'm okay, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me." She drove on when the light turned green. "Yes, we all can see that after what you did to Chris, but as your older sibling I'm supposed to look out for you like Carlos does for Sam.'' Luke sighed, not liking the way she talked down to him. "If you baby me like Carlos does with Sam I'll never learn my full potential. With you always keeping me on the sidelines, well, that's not a very good brother and sister relationship.'' _Wow. Psychologist much? Where did I get that from? _He asked himself. Sara laughed " You're right, I'm just being over protective.'' They both laughed and smiled at each other.

Luke had a lot of questions, and Sara had a lot of answers. He asked her about what else lupuns could do and she explained to him that they were telepathic and could see from far distances, as well as hear things from mile away. Also they could only speak telepathically if they were in wolf form or were in human form with wolf eyes. She showed how they did it, changing her eyes to bright gold and back. She told him to do the same and he followed her lead. She spoke to him without opening her mouth. "_See that's all it takes_.'' She said changing her eyes back to normal. Luke blinked once and his eyes were normal again. "Can we do anything else?'' She though about it and rattled off some things that he had already heard as if from a list, including everything from strength to extreme speed. "Nope, not that I can think of.'' She turned the car into the parking lot of Sander's, and remembered something just as they got out.

"Oh yeah, we can howl silently to each other.'' She added as an afterthought, causing Luke to tilt his head in confusion. "Silent howl? How can you howl silently?'' he asked as they waited for Carlos's car to pull up: somehow they had gotten ahead of him on the trip over. They sat on a bench and she explained. "Silent howling is like a telepathic ability, it allows us to call for each other if we are in danger but can't howl, or if howling could be dangerous to us. You can silently howl both in human and wolf form, but it takes a lot of focus and practice to get it right. I just figured out how to use it last month. Of course, everyone learns it at different time. Sam is learning how to do it now.'' Luke nodded, but was slightly dismayed: there was so much to learn. "So how do you do it exactly?'' He asked, figuring he might as well get a head start on learning how to do it. "Well, first you block out all other thoughts and focus only on the pack or pack member you're trying to call. For it to work best you pick one person in the pack to call: its a lot easier then calling for the whole pack. Anyways, back to what I was saying before. You block out all thoughts and once you've got the image of who you want to call you build up what you might do for a real howl, but instead turn it into a howl in your head, and then you release towards you r image. Your message is sent, like radio waves, to whoever you want to send it to.'' Luke's face was blank, as he pictured the concept. "I know, it's hard to explain, but you'll figure it out soon enough.'' Luke tilted his head, not buying it for a second. It would take him forever to learn all of this. "If you say so.''

He still had one more question to ask though. "Hey sis, what's up with Carlos and Sam's parents? Aren't they lupuns too?'' Sara lowered her head in obvious grief and sorrow. "Yes, they were, but they died form silver poisoning.'' She said not looking him in the eye. They had a moment of silence, although whether it was an intentional silence to mourn for the dead or just an awkward one, Luke didn't know. "What do you mean?'' he said finally. He thought he already knew what she was going to tell him, but he wanted to hear her say it anyway. "When we are in wolf form silver is dangerous to us. It's our only weakness , and it burns like acid and stings like crazy until you remove it. If you don't get the antidote fast enough it'll kill you. That's what happened to their parents. They went out for a run and hunters, who knew about the lupuns, shot them. They managed to escape but they didn't change into humans fast enough, and the poison had taken already taken affect. They were dead in a matter of hours.'' She stopped to wipe her eyes, and Luke almost regretted asking. "When Carlos found out about the death of his parents he went beast and hunted the hunters down, killing them both. Sam was still a baby when this happened.'' Luke lowered his head in pity. _Poor Carlos, having to watch as his parents died a slow death. _The very thought of it made him shake.

He quickly decided to change the subject, not wanting to longer on death. "What about Linda, is she a lupun?'' Sara shook her head. "No, it skipped her, but her daughter got the genes and passed it on to Carlos and Sam.''That made sense. Obviously she would know about lupuns if her daughter was one. "What about Jake and Cody's parents?'' he asked curiously. "Jake's parents don't have any idea. None of his family are lupun, so we suspect that the lupun gene in their family was almost bred out until he was born, so he's kept it a secret. Like his parents care what he does.'' She rolled her eyes at the mention of Jake's parents and he got the feeling that she disapproved of them, but wasn't going to do anything about it. " What about Cody?'' " His parents don't like being monsters so they stopped changing but they never stopped their son from enjoying it.'' She sighed and looked down at her feet, but glanced up when she heard a car. " About time they got here.'' Carlos and Sam had just pulled in, and both of them looked testy.

Sara stood up, her hands clutched together Luke doing the same. For some strange reason he felt angry, and he didn't know why. Sam and Carlos got out the car both slamming the door at the same speed and time. Sam's eyes were furious, and so were Carlos's. Luke felt even angrier, his anger feeding off of itself and growing stronger like a flame. Sara put her hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Relax Luke, your just feeling Sam and Carlos's emotions. It's a pack thing: we can feel one another's moods.'' Carlos and Sam were giving each other evil looks, and Sara eyed them both. Carlos was the first to speak. "Sara, will you and Luke go on ahead, I need to talk to my brother.'' He said not taking his eyes off Sam who angrily roared, " Why don't you just say it? You don't want me around! You only keep me around because you feel guilty about what happened to mom and dad!'' Carlos face turned red and it looked like he was about to burst. "Shut up Sam!'' Sam didn't: in fact, he seemed to get louder. "Why, are you afraid to realize the truth? If it wasn't for them dying you wouldn't care about me, you'd let them worry about it.'' Sam shouted. Carlos's hands clutched into a fist " I said shut up.'' Sara stepped forward, ever the peacemaker. "Lets calm down, you're starting to attract attention.'' Luke looked around: people were starting to look at them like they were crazy. He didn't like it."I don't care, let them listen! Carlos doesn't care about me, all he cares about is you guys! He just pushes me aside like …'' but before he could finish Luke had his hand over his mouth and was leading him into the fores,t away from the all the eyes staring at them.

When they were safely in the forest, a good distance away from anyone who might hear, Carlos and Sam were right back at it. Carlos was all in Sam's face, saying curses that he didn't even know existed. Sam didn't even flinch, yelling the same curses right back at him. Sara put her hand on his shoulder and gently asked him to calm down, but he shoved her away and continued yelling at his brother. Sam's face was red from anger and emotion, and his eyes were flashing gold. " You're the worst brother I've ever had! I wish you'd been the one shot instead of mom and dad!'' Carlos screamed. As if a storm had been let loose, Sam charged straight at Carlos hurt written all over his face. Both of them rolled in the dirt, making their intent obvious. Sara and Luke looked on in disbelief as they rolled around beating each other up. Sam punched Carlos in the chest and Carlos in turn punched Sam in the face, etc. The two rolled around until Luke heard a rip, or rips was more like it, and the two of them were in their wolf forms, snarling and snapping at each other. Claws were lashing out everywhere as both of them tore into each other, fur flying everywhere. Trees were being knocked down and shoved aside as they were slammed into. Sara and Luke could only watch as the two tried to rip each other apart. Finally it all stopped when Sam let out a scream and pushed away from Carlos, growling as blood streamed down his ear, which had been torn in half. Carlos and Sam were about to start up again when Luke, in his wolf form, intercepted them by pushing Sam aside while Sara got in front of Carlos. Sam whined, his eyes focused on Carlos. _ I just might do it._ He said, and turned away and fled into the trees. Carlos stopped growling, his fur fell down, and his tail sagged. Sara and Luke relaxed and Luke looked in the direction Sam had fled in. He couldn't have gotten too far, but then again, they were the fastest thing on earth. _I'm going to go talk to Sam._ He shouted and Sara snorted a reply. _Alright I'll stay here with Carlos. We'll meet you at the training ground._ Luke nodded his head and followed Sam. He could here his sister cussing Carlos out, but he never thought something so sweet could have such a bad mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Luke followed Sam's scent until he came to a shelter part in the woods it was very dark and if any human had wondered here they wouldn't see a thing. His eyes were glowing bright gold against the darkness he sniffed around he would've walked right past Sam if his ears hadn't picked up the sound of Sam's sobs he turned to see Sam naked hugging himself behind a tree his head was hidden behind his legs which were folded to his chest. Luke crept closer his ears folded back he whined as he felt his friends sadness as he came closer, Sam stopped crying to look up at Luke. _ I suppose you're here to bring me back?_ his eyes turned a dull gold so they communicate Luke whined again _No I'm here to make sure that my friend is ok. _Sam merely laughed his eyes changed to normal his face went back to hiding in his arms. Luke whined he could feel literally Sam's pain the pain of not being wanted by your brother the hurt that he wished you dead, he could feel it all as if a dark cloud was floating over him it made Luke whine his tail dropped. Sam didn't even move he was to busy sulking to even notice Luke on his belly whining like a shot puppy, Luke fighting to get control of himself let out a sharp bark half growl it got Sam's attention he shot right up and ran to Luke's side, he was hugging Luke's head "I'm so sorry Luke I didn't mean to turn my emotions on you.'' Luke stopped whining he could feel Sam's mind relax and his mind doing the same. Sam was cradling Luke's head in his lap Luke hummed in pleasure at his touch it felt good somehow in an odd way ( _Now I know how Max feels._) he said to himself. Sam was still crying but not as much as before and Luke wasn't as effected by it this time he could just feel the tiny hint of sadness coming in his mind but he could easily put it off. They stayed in the shelter of the trees for at least ten minutes neither speaking just sitting and waiting Luke's legs were starting to cramp and his body was leaving a big imprint in the dirt they were sitting in. When it seemed as though they'd be there forever Sam finally started to speak. "It's all my fault you know.'' He said looking at Luke who tilted his head confused " If I hadn't been so annoying when I was a baby then maybe my parents wouldn't have left in such a hurry and gotten shot.'' Luke growled showing his teeth slightly Sam didn't pay them any attention his eyes were focused on Luke's they were still there hazel color so he wouldn't understand what Luke was saying._ You are wrong you did nothing wrong your parents death wasn't your fault. _ Sam sighed and said as if he could hear what Luke was saying "Your probably right Luke it isn't my fault but it doesn't stop Carlos from reminding me about it. He makes it seem like it was my fault.'' Luke snorted _He's only upset because he blames himself for what happened and is just turning it out on you._ Sam's eyes had lost the hazel coloring and were a light gold _You might be right there Luke._ Luke snorted _Dam right_. Sam let out a weak laugh but sighed _I don't think I can face him again Luke._ His hands pulling at Luke's fur making him wince a little _You won't have too I'll be there. _He let out a gentle purr and Sam smiled and got to his feet and walked from the safety of their hiding place and looked up at a high hill. "Race you to the top.'' And he leaped into the air changing into his wolf form and flashing through the trees. Luke snorted (That_ didn't last long_.) and took off after the flashing blur that was Sam.

They raced through the forest flashing by trees Luke had to admit that Sam was faster then him he was shorter then the others and his body was more like a cheetahs a slim body with long legs built for running. Sam stopped running when they reached the very top of the hill he sides moving up and down he sat on his rear looking like a little puppy his tail wagging slowly Luke collapsed right beside him. Sam gave a wolf laugh _Beat you._ He said laying down Luke rolled over on to his back, _I let you win. Of course you did. _Sam said pushing against him playfullyLuke was about to push back but all of a sudden his ears twitched as he heard a distant howl or what seemed to be a howl, he looked towards Sam who didn't seem to hear anything and was busy scratching his ear, Luke strained to listen for the howl but there was nothing there just the sounds of birds in flight and deer on the move.

It felt like the howl was coming from his mind he focused on the howl it was coming from the wolf side of his mind it was like someone was trying to call him he slowly opened the door to his mind and was hit with the howling of a message it was Sara's voice _Luke me and Carlos are going to meet you guys at the gate entrance in one hour you two start training where ever you are. _

Luke shook his head and whined Sam gave him a worried look _What's the matter with you?_ Luke stopped shacking and sighed _I don't know but I think Sara silent howled me? _Sam barked out a laugh _Oh is that all you had me thinking you were seeing spirits or something , what your feeling is pretty normal silent howling is very hard to use and its even harder when you're the one who gets the message but don't worry when you have more practice you'll figure it out._

_I guess your right. _Luke yawned and rolled over stretching and yawning Sam jumped up and wagged his tail _So what was the message? _ _It was from Sara she wants us to meet her and Carlos at the front gate in an hour and until then she wants us to train._ Sam jumped up _Well then lets get too it then_. Luke was rather surprised at the young wolfs reaction he'd excepted something well dramatic from Sam after all that's happened (_He must have gotten over it.)_ he told himself (_Or he's a very good actor._) he laughed to himself.

Sam was heading down the hill and back into the woods _Are you coming?_ Luke stood up a sped past him _Race you to the lake._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Luke and Sam ran through the forest like lighting it felt good to feel the earth on his paws the wind in his fur and the smell of nature around him. Sam of course was completely at home dodging past trees in his way and leaping over fallen logs. They were heading straight for the lake where Luke first meet them that one day he found the alligator carcass and was almost killed by the pack. _By accident of course._ Sam said reading his thoughts _Hey stay out of my head._ Luke snapped and barring his teeth. _Well don't think_ _so loud for me to hear. _Sam snapped back playfully, Luke snorted an stopped running as they reached the lake. Sam shifted into his human form and looked around the spot this side of the lake was very secluded no one could see them from the other side of the lake. Sam still in the nude walked behind a tree and came back with two pairs of shorts and tossed one to Luke just as he changed into human form. " Where'd you get these from?'' he asked putting the shorts on they were very tight on him but at least covered him up Sam already in his shorts headed towards the water's edge " This is the pack's hide out we all come here to hangout since it's pretty hard to get here if you don't have paws.'' He joked and put one foot into the water "So we always have a pair of clothes here just in case we need them.'' He put both feet in the water and then slowly started to wade into the water without fear. Luke made an odd face towards his friend "What are you doing?'' he shouted stepping closer to water "Sara said to train right?'' he asked going completely into the water and turning around backstroking further into the water "Right?'' Luke said tilting his head "Well lets train.'' And then Sam ducked under the water and was gone. Luke's eyes went wide as the water went still "Sam… Sam!'' Luke shouted but the water remained still "SAM!'' he panicked not knowing what to do he shouted again but there was no reply. He paced back and forth around the water looking for any sign of movement but the only thing he saw was frogs jumping on lily pads and it made him want to kill every one of them for every time he thought it was Sam but was just one of them.

He was just about to give up when the water started to bubble there was a big splash and the flash of a tail and wrapped around it a foot. "Sam…?'' Luke leaped closer to the water to see but the water turned still again, then the water burst and Sam was above water with an alligator in his arms his hands holding the jaws shut the gator struggled to break free his tail lashed out from side to side but Sam had a good grip on it and slowly made his way to land with the gator that was as big as he was still struggling to get away. Sam tossed it onto the bank it hissed and backed away eyeing both of them hissing the whole time. Luke forgetting all about the worry he felt for Sam looked at him then the alligator, " What are you going to do with it?'' he said keeping a good distance from it Sam coming out of the water laughed " We are going to train with it alligators are the best punching bags a lupun can have down here.'' He said as he walked closer to the gator showing little fear of the hissing reptile at his feet, Luke could only give a weak laugh "You mean were... I'm going to wrestle a gator.'' Sam only laughed "You bet on it.'' He said and like lighting he leaped onto the gator he had it in a headlock in seconds it tossed and turned snapping its jaws but getting no flesh but air Sam grinned his eyes flashed gold from the excitement and he tossed it into the air and it slammed into the ground its body snapped on impact it hissed one last time before its eyes closed and its jaws went limp. Sam nudged it with his barefoot "Damn I hate when that happens, Carlos an Cody make it seem easy.'' He said nudging it again with his foot until it was on its back exposing its belly. Luke who'd been quiet the whole time his eyes by instinct changed gold too from all the excitement " That was awesome .'' he could only say as he watched Sam drag the carcass away into the woods he came back a few seconds later when the gator was far into the woods " Let the coyotes have it.'' Sam said looking towards the trees "Luke you want to give it a shot?'' Sam said nodding towards the water Luke shook his head "No way I think I'll stick to land I for one like my fingers.'' And Luke holding up his fingers walked towards the woods and sighed his nose picked up exactly what he was looking for a deer was grazing at least a mile from where they were, as he picked up the scent his animal instincts started kick in his eye glowed bright gold his teeth were growing sharp he felt his inner wolf creeping forward in his mind and then in seconds he was racing through the woods in black wolf form racing passed the trees his shorts were nothing but shreds of cloth on the ground where he once stood, as he sped past the trees he could pick up the sounds of paws following him it was Sam the young pup was living up to his name he stayed on Luke's left flank _Well that came out of nowhere what crawled into your nose?_ He said amused at his friend's strange behavior. Luke gave a wolf laugh _I'm hunting there's a deer up ahead I won't to give my hunting instinct a try._ Sam nodded his head and leaped over a fallen log, the deer was in fact ahead of them grazing on some brush nearby as soon as the wind changed it fled from their scent and the chase was on the deer leaped left to right trying to lose them. But both Sam's and Luke's instincts were ahead of it and for every sharp turn it tried to do it was countered by one of their own they were herding it towards a meadow, Sam pulled ahead of him trying to trip up the deer but the deer easily leaped out of reach of his flying paw. Luke could tell it was getting tired and eventually would mess up so he decided to end its suffering he picked up his speed catching up to Sam who was going to try to trip it again Luke snapped his teeth together, warning him to pull back, Sam stood shocked for a second but obeyed and let him take the lead . Luke was very surprised about how he acted towards his friends but for some reason he knew he couldn't let Sam have the deer the deer on the other hand could care less and leaped into the open meadow and that's when he caught it. In seconds he was on top of it his fronts paws sinking deep into its sides his jaws were locked onto its throat the taste of blood and raw flesh was the best thing Luke tasted the deer was already dead but he kept his grip on the deer's throat tasting the blood, was this what vampires felt when they drank human blood.

Sam came into the meadow a few minutes later Luke let go of the neck and licked his jaws they were stained with blood most of it was dripping down his chest. Sam smiled showing his sharp teeth Nice catch. Feels good doesn't the taste of blood and raw meat? He came closer ears laid back he was almost crawling it seemed to Luke as he came closer to the kill , Luke felling oddly possessive of his kill growled his lips curling up showing his teeth Sam whined a little in submission to him to him Luke I'm not going to still it is your kill you eat first. He said whining a little at the idea of waiting but it was pack law all must wait for the alphas to eat or whoever killed first.

Luke was felt very odd about his strange behavior towards his friend but , Sam seemed to understand and after Luke had eating most of the deer , he let Sam join in feeling more energetic after they ate they raced through the trees picking the hardest paths to go through to make it back to the front entrance , Sam beat him there of course and the young wolf boasted with pride at his speed, Luke let the pup have his fun it seemed to make him feel better about himself and that was fine with him as they closer to the to where Sara wanted them to meet her Sam shifted back into human form and went behind another bush and came back with two more pairs of shorts, " We keep these hidden all over the woods they come in handy.'' He said tossing Luke a pair as he shifted back to human form. Once they were fully dressed, walking barefoot to the parking lot where they left Sara and Carlos , both of them were waiting patiently near the cars Carlos was the first to see them coming , Luke waved his hand Sam didn't even look at his brother when they came to the cars he kept his eyes focused on the ground. Carlos noticed this his face lost the anger from before and his eyes had the sad puppy eyed look that Luke couldn't help but fill sorry for him. Sara broke the silence between them all "Well I for one am hungry and I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going home.'' She said heading to her car Luke following her but not before turning to Sam and mouthing "I'll be here for you bro.'' Sam nodded his head that he understood and followed Carlos to the car.

They all pulled out of the park and sped off back towards the house Luke for one was feeling extremely tired and oddly full from the deer meat. Sara asked him what he and Sam did he told her of course everything except the part of Sam crying he thought it best to hide it from his sister it seemed best to keep the moment between him and Sam for the moment at least. "So Luke I see your officially one of us.'' She said looking at him oddly in a way that made him feel nervous and jumpy "What you mean?'' he said looking as his bare feet he the people in the parking lot did find it odd that two boys that a few hours ago were in full clothing and then return barefoot with only shorts on and one of them with blood on the chest. Luke tried to wipe most of it off but it only smeared it making it worse , he got a lot of odd looks from people that he really didn't like he was afraid someone might call 911 or something but they all just watched and whispered like all humans do when they're too afraid to ask. The more lupun he got the more he understood how stupid humans could be everything they did seemed odd or to simple that they turned it into a big problem it made him laugh that wants he was a human or believed he was one. "How things have changed.'' He said to himself he didn't even notice that Sara was still talking until she honked the horn startling him out of his thoughts " I asked you if you'd seen it.'' She said acting as if she did nothing wrong at all, giving her a dirty look he asked "Seen what ?'' he asked looking at her oddly as if she asked him did he see a cow jump over the moon. She pointed to his left arm "That.'' Luke looked at his arm and went wide eyed at what he saw on his arm was a wolf paw it was like a tattoo but he couldn't have gotten a tattoo he would have remembered it. "What the hell is it?'' he asked touching it with one finger to see if it was real, it was real and permanent. Sara just laughed at him "It's your lupun marking all of us have one I'm surprised you didn't notice it sooner.'' She said lifting up her left arm showing her mark a wolf paw too but it was on her wrist, Luke sighed every time he thought he had it right with lupuns something new pops up.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Luke was out like a light as soon as they got home , he slept more then he usually did and was up longer too Marla said it was because of his lupun form and that soon things would be normal for him again if you called being a wolf normal. He slept for about three hours it was ten-thirty when he woke up the house was completely quit he slipped out of bed and opened the door to his room his ears looking for the slightest hint of sound but there was nothing to hear but the quit breathing of his family in their rooms. He stepped out the door quietly as he could and tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen his stomach growled he was starving and it seemed Marla had anticipated that he might get hungry later she left him a plate of ribs and what looked like bacon strips. He ate everything in a hurry and stopped to lick his fingers, he walked over to the couch Jake and Cody surprisingly weren't on the couch Luke could hear only two people breath in the house and that was Marla and Sara both were sleeping peacefully. Luke stretched himself out on the couch and turned on the TV but there was nothing on but old movies and chick flicks which he didn't understand why they were on so late. Luke flicked the TV off and just lay on the couch thinking while looking at the ceiling feeling homesick. He missed his parents even though they weren't really his parents they could be nothing else to him, he wanted to visit them since the last time he saw them he was a savage new wolf and jumped out the window running like a wild animal. That's when the thought came to him he could go visit them now while everyone else was asleep and if he ran in wolf form he'd get there quicker the chance was too good to pass up. He tiptoed back up stairs and took out a pair of shorts and slipped outside into the backyard, looking around to make sure the coast was clear, nothing worse than your neighbors seeing you naked. he slipped out of his pajama pants and shifted into wolf form he looked around one last time before grabbing his shorts it tasted terrible but he had no chose and taking off towards his house.

It was very difficult for him to find cover most of the paths were barren with not even one tree or at least a bush for him to duck in he had to repeatedly shift into human form and put on his shorts when there was no cover. He finally decided to stay in his human form for now until he came to a large patch of woods that stretched a good distance towards his house. Shifting into his wolf was getting easier every time, he was rushing through the wood jumping over logs and creeks his mother didn't appreciate when Max left muddy paw prints in the house when he came from outside and he didn't think he was an acceptation to the rule. He stopped at the edge of the wood his house was just down the street from here but there was nothing but houses from here and if he went around it would take longer so he decided to do something risky and could likely get himself in serious trouble but it was worth it. He ran straight out into the open he ran along the sidewalk staying away from the street lights and the road his ears up and his eyes were darting everywhere checking to make sure no one was around he saw a flash coming up from behind him an picked up speed he was faster than the car coming up the road he easily made it into his parents backyard that was thankfully covered with trees he stayed low until the car passed by once it was gone he climbed up the steps to the deck in the back of the house, the lights were still on which was odd since his parents usually went to bed early. He sniffed the air around the house traces of stew were in the air. _Moms most have made beef stew._ He took another whiff proving himself right, he started scratching at the door being very careful that his nails didn't scratch the wood to splinters. It didn't take long for the door to be opened it was Michelle who opened the door for him, her face lite up at the sight of him and it made his tail wag "Luke is that you?'' Luke whined and shifted into his human form and smiled "Yeah its me.'' His mother welcomed him into a tight embrace even though he was in the nude which made it kind of acquired for him but he didn't care. "I missed you mom.'' He said letting go of her and slipping into his shorts just as Shawn came down the stairs in his arms a suitcase Max was right behind him and all but knocked his father down to get to Luke. "Hey Maxy boy!'' He was so happy to see Max again the husky showered his face with licks. "Son it's so good to see you I'd thought you'd forgotten about your human family.'' He said and he and Luke hugged each other tightly "No I've just been busy.'' Luke said eyeing the bags at the front door. "Are you guys going somewhere?'' he asked both his parents nodded their heads slowly "Yes sweaty.'' Michelle grabbed his hand and they all sat on the couch there was an acquired silence his dad was tapping the ground with his foot repeatedly and his mother was tapping her fingers on her knee both of their tapping was irritating his ears. Finally Luke broke the silence " Where are you guys going?'' he said looking towards his mother whose face gave no expression that he could read, finally Shawn answered " Were going to stay up in Alaska with your Aunt for a few weeks.'' He said looking at his son his eyes locked with his. "But why?'' Luke asked not fully understanding what was going on "Marla told us about the upcoming battle and she feared that we might be in danger since Edward probably has found out about us. We agree with her will come back as soon as you guys have taken him down.'' She said with a smile and hugged her son Shawn doing the same they stayed like that for several minutes Luke enjoying every minute of it. All the people he'd hold dear to his heart all were being taken from him first his father he'd never meet and know his adoptive family too. "How much will he take from me?" His eyes watered he fought back the tears, enough of those had been spent these past few days. They finally broke from each other as much as Luke wanted to stay in the embrace he knew the sooner they were in the air and on Alaskan soil the safer they'd be. He helped them bring their suitcases to the car and helped pack up Max who was all but happy to go on an adventure as he put his husky in his kennel he gave him a gentle pat " Take care of them for me boy.'' Max barked and licked his face as if he understood his parents hugged him one more time Michelle kissing him all over " Take care of yourself sweaty and be careful.'' She said tears in her eyes, Shawn hugged him tight and handed him his cellphone "Here so we can keep in touch you left it here and it's been ringing nonstop ever since.'' Luke laughed he'd completely forgotten about this thing, his parents walked towards the car and looked back at him "Want us to give you a lift?'' Shawn asked, Luke shook his head "No I'll walk back.'' He winked both Shawn ad Michelle smiled and were in the car they both waved and before he knew it they were out of the drive way and down the street.

Luke watched as the car lights disappeared into the distance and before he knew it he was racing after it his bare feet pounding the concrete he shifted out of his shorts and was in wolf form in seconds he managed to catch up to the car. Michelle saw him running alongside them and waved Shawn honked the horn repeat idly. He followed them until they reach the highway and he stopped in the woods as the car vanished amongst the others on the road, Luke felt tears go down his golden eyes and he let out a mighty howl and turned back.

Luke retrieved his shorts and carried them back to Marla's place it was three o'clock when he got close to the house the back light was on he shifted into his human self and pulled on his shorts. As he came out from under the trees Marla was there looking around anxiously when she spotted him coming up the steps she let out a deep sigh " Oh thank goodness I was worried you weren't in your room and I had no idea where you'd gone.'' She said but Luke kept his head down he was to full of grief to care about anything at the moment Marla sensing her son's distress pulled him close to her and hugged him tight "Where were you sweaty?'' she asked he didn't answer, he hugged her backed but then let go just as quickly and headed for the door, he stopped half way and said "I was saying goodbye.'' Marla lowered her head she understood. He went inside and went straight to his room shutting the door behind him he collapsed on his bed it never felt so comforting he pulled the covers over his face and went into a depressing sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

The days that followed were the most exhausting and tiresome for Luke, the day after his parents left the pack was back on their training schedule as the days went by there was still no word from his uncles or Dave they had no idea what happened to them or if they'd found Edward's pack. Marla was constantly worried but she didn't show it but Luke could feel her worry from her mind when she was in wolf form. Carlos was pushing everyone past the limit with the training but there was no chose Edward's pack would be here in three days they had no time to slack off despite how tired they were. Carlos and Sam's relationship despite Luke and Sara's best efforts was still broken Sam kept far away from Carlos when he could he obeyed his brothers orders he did his part of the training without fail. After all that he moved to Luke and they laughed and had fun while Carlos was given the cold shoulder. Luke tried to get Sam closer to his brother but he wasn't budging and Luke wasn't going to force the matter any further. "The two of them would figure it out on their own eventually." He said to himself.

Luke was lying on the couch trying to get in a nap before he had to go back to Sander's park for another lesson today. Sam was collapsed on the floor at the foot of the couch he was just as exhausted as Luke. Luke rolled over until his face was buried in the cushions he forced his eyes shut but he just couldn't sleep for some reason, he finally gave up and decided to just lay there and listen to Sam snoring on the floor, they were the only ones in the house both Marla and Sara were out training and Marla said after that they were heading into town she didn't say why and Luke really didn't care. Just then his shorts started to vibrate; he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was another text from Abby both she and Elani had been texting him none stop ever since the party incident he hadn't heard from them since and even after he got his phone back he hadn't paid it much attention he had at least thirty text from them all asking the same thing " Are you ok?'' half of the messages where asking that and he didn't know how to reply so he didn't and the new message he got was from Elani asking "Are you ok and why haven't you text me back. '' it was killing him but he knew it was best for them at the moment to stay away from him until he dealt with Edward and it was safe even though you couldn't exactly call having a wolf as your friend safe.

Shoving the phone back into his pocket he hadn't noticed that Sam had woken up and was looking over him. "What are you looking at?'' Luke said in a joking tone " Why don't you texted them back ?'' he asked plainly " Cuz it's not safe for them to be around me with Edward getting closer and closer .'' he said getting off the couch and heading for the kitchen looking at the clock they had another five minutes before they had to head out. Sam snorted "Well I can understand that but you can't avoid them at least text them saying you're ok.'' He said opening the fridge door and pulling at a raw steak and eating it. "Fine I will.'' Luke said pulling out his phone "And you know they cook them for a reason.'' He said looking at Sam chew on the raw meat "Oh that takes out all the bloody juice.'' he said blood dripping down his mouth to his neck. Luke just shook his head and he returned to his phone his hand clicking the buttons in a quick pace "And send.'' He said putting the phone in his pocket , Sam laughed and headed for the door licking blood off his hand Luke right behind him " You know if you keep doing that they're going to think you're a vampire.'' He joked and jumped off the deck and landed onto his bare feet, Sam laughed "I wouldn't mind being a bat.'' He said flapping his arms "Ok Dracula lets go.'' Luke pulled down his shorts and was in his wolf form; Sam laughed and did the same kicking his shorts into the bushes and shifting into his wolf. Luke took the lead they followed the same trail they used over and over again Sam was in high spirits and took off ahead of Luke and the two of them were in a race before he even knew it.

They flashed through the trees jumping and dodging fallen trees, Sam was the fastest in the pack second to Luke who was the only one that could catch up with him. Luke and Sam finally stopped when they came to the fence Luke was the first to leap over followed by Sam , they trotted to the training grounds which was looking more and more like a war zone trees were uprooted and broken in half the ground was shredded by their claws. Marla and Sara were still there both of them were in human form and their faces were covered in sweet the training must have gone well. Luke and Sam came out of the trees and walked towards them Marla was happy to see them and waved as Luke came closer Sara smiled and patted his forehead "Hello guys.'' She said Luke let out a deep purr Sam barked and let out a playful growl. Marla laughed "I know boys that your tired but don't worry.'' she said patting Sam's side "It'll be over soon.'' She said and hugged Sam's head and then Luke's who in turn licked his mother 's face with his slobbery tongue " Ewww!'' she said playfully and wiped her face clean with her shirt Sara laughed " He got you mom.'' Sam laughing a wolf laugh his teeth showing licked Sara on her cheek. "Ewww Sam.'' She said laughing still but with drool all on her right cheek. Sam laughed harder his teeth showing Luke was laughing too. Marla gave his shoulder a hard pat "Will see you later boys.'' she said still laughing and both of them walked off.

Luke and Sam where at it as soon as they left, teeth and claws ready they dove into each other. Sam bit into Luke's shoulder, Luke yelped and bit his friend in the back making him let go and pull away from him. Luke snapped his teeth together growling and snarling Sam growled in return they circled each other and Sam leaped into the air and landed on Luke's back Luke twisted and turned trying to get a hold of the grey wolf but Sam was just out of reach of his teeth, Sam sinking his teeth into Luke's shoulder started clawing at him Luke howled in pain and turned to bite his attacker but couldn't reach. _I got you know Luke._ Sam said laughing as his friend tired himself out Luke snorted _Not yet my friend. _ Luke managed to stretch back far enough to grab Sam's tail , Sam howled in rage Luke pulled him off and slammed him into the ground and his jaws locked onto his throat an one paw pining his friend down. _You lose again Sam._ He said Sam let out a low whine in submission, Luke released his hold of his friends neck and backed away, Sam was panting heavily his sides going up and down rapidly Luke was also tired they'd been at it for almost three hours and Luke could feel that Sam was getting bored of losing to him again the score was Luke: five and Sam: three. Sam shaking the dirt out of his fur and scratching his left ear with his front paw simply _said Let's go hunting and then will have a race to work on our speed. Ok? _he said wagging his tail his mouth open and his tongue hanging out in a silly way. Luke snorted he knew Sam just wanted to race because he knew he'd win. But in truth Luke did feel like going hunting so he'd humor his friend. _Sure lets go to the far side of the park and lets split up and then will race back here when were done hunting._ Sam nodded his head and took off in a flash until he was nothing but a gray speck in the trees, Luke snorted _Showoff._ Sam barked back a reply _I heard that._ Luke laughed and took off towards a different section of the park, his canine ears picked up the sound of hooves in the distance, this alerted his wolf instincts and he went into a hunters crouch. It was a small deer herd grazing in the open Luke let out a sigh he had enough of deer they weren't much fun or a challenge really but his inner wolf wanted blood and to run and the waves of blood lust from Sam who had already made a kill five miles away wasn't making it easier for him to fight it off.

Letting the wolf have its way with his minds Luke gave chase and the herd scattered he had his eyes set on a buck that bolted into the woods. The buck darted past the trees Luke right on its tail the chase would be over soon Luke would be on top of it soon, the deer leaped over a small creek and tripped over its own hooves which Luke found funny to him that such a graceful animal could be so clumsy he jumped over the creek with ease the deer was trying to stand on its legs but couldn't fear was getting in the way of its need to flee. Luke edged closer ready to end the poor creatures suffering his jaws were open showing his dagger teeth he growled a savage blood thirsty growl he could taste the blood already in on his lips he was just about to lunge when a strange scent caught the breeze and his nose tingled turning his focus off the deer he turned towards the scent it was defiantly lupun but it wasn't as strong he turned his head towards the direction of the scent and standing but a few feet away near a long slope of trees was a woman with blazing red hair she was wearing a red jacket and her lips were pure red as a rose. Luke couldn't help but admire her beauty her eyes a lovely brown like that of chocolate and her skin white as milk. She was looking at him her eyes meeting his Luke didn't know what to do she wasn't one of the pack she was an outsider his instincts told him to chase but his human self-wanted to be friendly towards one who was so beautiful . Just then the women blinked and her eyes changed from chocolate brown to golden and then Luke heard the women's beautiful voice that sound like she was singing _I've come as a warning from my mate. _She said her eyes still locked on him Luke backed away a little the deer he was chasing had bolted just as he backed away Luke's head snapped in its direction his wolf instincts were to chase and run but Luke kept focused on the women. _Who is your mate?_ He demanded and that's when another scent hit his nose it was coming from the women but it was different but familiar his mind flashed back towards the meadow where Sam and him meet Chris and that's when he remembered the scent that was coming from her was the same as Chris's which meant. Luke snapped out of his thought and snarled flashing his teeth in an aggressive posture. The woman smiled her teeth showing as Luke said her mate's name. _EDWARD!_

The woman smiled and in a burst of speed she took off running past the trees before Luke knew it he charged after her his paws hitting the earth as he darted passed trees the women was fast even in human form she was difficult to catch up to. She darted out of the woods and into an open field Luke still on her tail Luke's ears went up as he heard distant paw steps coming from the west it was Sam he felt Luke's emotions and was coming in fast but would he be fast enough to catch her just then he felt Sam's mind vanish from his _He must have shifted back._ Luke growled and snarled the women turned her head her hair was like fire as it caught the breeze she smiled and picked up speed she was toying with him which only made him angrier. Putting on a burst of speed Luke was in a rage and that seemed to give him a much needed energy boost, and the women knew it she leaped over a fallen log and into a dry river bed Luke stayed on the towering bank barking and growling furiously but the women didn't care she was leading him father into the park towards the fence line it seemed. The women leaped in the air and onto the side bank and vanished amongst the trees Luke didn't even pause to think about the jump he just fallowed his instincts and jumped over landing on all fours and still keeping pace with the women who was still way ahead of him as she ran past a large cliff hanging over the bank a gray blur went past Luke's eyes and the women and the blur were gone off the trail Luke stopped and sniffed the air _Sam! _ Turning his head he saw the trampled brush and followed it that's when he heard the snarling and snapping he saw Sam and the women rolling together the women had clumps of Sam's fur in her hands and Sam's claws were hooked onto the women they rolled into a dry creek and broke apart dust and sand flying everywhere Sam standing his ground growled and the women sneered her arms pulled back as if ready to spring that's when she spotted him running towards them and she turned and fled with Luke and Sam hot on her tail. _Sam that's - ._ _Edwards mate I know I heard your thoughts and picked up on your emotions I didn't think I make it in time so I shifted back into human form I called Carlos and he says he's on the way but he isn't going to make it in time._ Sam bolted ahead Luke close behind the women wasn't slowing down and they were coming to the edge of the park boundary. The women wasn't changing direction she was heading straight towards the fence Sam in a desperate leap with claws stretched out and teeth bared made a grab for her and the sound of fabric being reaped filled his ears . Sam had managed to grab the women's arm but somehow she slipped her arm out and Sam got nothing but a mouth full of jacket arm losing his footing he feel to the ground. Luke leaped over him and almost onto the women but in one giant leap she was over the fence and was out of sight. Luke jumped after her his paws touching the tip of the fence Sam let out a growl and shook his head as he got to his feet, Luke lost sight of the women and followed her scent all the way to the highway there he found tire tracks mingled with the women's scent he backed away into the woods too many cars were flashing by someone might spot him he went up and down the highway staying hidden amongst the trees but there was no trace she defiantly got a lift from someone and there was no way to track a car. Luke stomped his paw on the ground _Damn It!_

He went back to the fence Sam was there he was naked and was holding the torn jacket arm in his hand his eyes flashed gold as he approached. _Well?_ He asked Luke snorted and leaped over the fence _She got away by car. Damn it! _Luke growled _She must have planned this as a trap but she didn't count on you._ Luke said shaking his head in disbelief that he didn't realize it earlier that the women was luring him away on purpose knowing he'd chase her no matter what and he'd be ambushed near the rode an taken away before anyone knew it. Sam snorted _Figures as much Edward's trying to get at you without getting his hands dirty. _He said reading Luke's thoughts. Just then two wolves appeared it was Cody and Jake Luke backed away from them he still wasn't sure about Cody even if they were both lupuns he still was his enemy before that. Cody snorted _Looks like you two got quit a run for your money._ Sam smirked _You could say that but we did get this._ He said holding up the ripped piece of jacket Jake came closer to take a whiff and sneezed _That's a scent you won't forget_. He said wiping his nose with his paw Sam showed it to Cody who also took a whiff and growled _Carlos sent us to come get you guys he's got bad news for us all._ Luke looked towards Sam who just shrugged and shifted into his wolf form Cody and Jake took the lead with them covering the rear heading for the bad news that would change everything.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

They arrived at Marla's house an hour later the whole time neither of them said a word Luke and Sam stayed in the rear letting Cody and Jake lead the way. Luke could feel the tension in the air it made his fur stand up whatever it was that Carlos had to tell them it was making the whole pack on edge Sam sensing his friends troubled thoughts slammed into his shoulder playfully ,Luke stumbled but stayed on his paws Luke snorted at his friend _What's that about?_ Sam whined apologetically lowering his head until it was almost touching the ground, _Your thinking too hard to the point where I can feel it I was just_ _trying to distract you._ Luke growled _Well you didn't have to go and tackle me_. Luke snapped with ice in his voice his fur standing up. Sam backed away ears back tail tucked under him _Sorry dude_. Luke relaxed his fur falling flat _I'm sorry dude I didn't mean to snap_. Sam whined and wagged his tail _Its ok your just freaked out we all are but there's no point in worrying over something that we don't even know about._ Luke nodded his head in agreement; both Cody and Jake were disappearing in the distance it didn't take long for them to catch up to them. They'd just reached the backyard of Marla's house Cody and Jake shifted into naked human form and slipped into a pair of shorts on the ground Luke walked over to his shorts he left hours ago and shifted into his human self and slipped into them, Sam doing the same. Walking up the steps of the deck Luke could smell the fear in the air his hands were starting to sweat in anticipation as they entered the house Marla and Sara were on the couch both their faces were grim their hands were shaky an Sara's foot was constantly tapping the floor in an irritating way that his ears twitched at every tap.

Sam and Carlos's Grandmother was there she was sitting in a wooden rocking chair both her hands wrapped tight around her cane her face wasn't as alive as it use to she seemed weak and fragile that made Luke worried. No one said a word they just stood there like statues until the front door opened and Carlos followed by his godfather Dave both of them looked exhausted Luke couldn't help but feel happy to see his godfather back but where was his uncles what happened to them and did they meet Edward's pack. As if reading his mind Dave spoke "It's as we feared I'm afraid Edward's pack has arrived they'll be here in not three days but in less than five hours.'' He said everyone gasped "Five hours that's not enough time for us.'' Sara said worriedly looking towards Marla but their mother's face was grave "Well Edward isn't giving us time.'' Carlos said sitting down on the couch "We've been training for weeks know were as ready as will ever be.'' He said Dave nodded his head then Marla spoke "What about my brothers have you heard from them at all?'' She said Dave shook his head "No you see after we left to go meet Edward head on we got separated I fear they might have been caught up by Edward's pack.'' He said his head low Marla lowered her head with tears falling down her face "They probably fought with honor.'' She said and lifted her head up "And we must do the same.'' She said and stood up we must get prepared will need all our strength.'' She said and headed towards the kitchen followed by Linda. "Right will need to coordinate then.'' Said Carlos as he headed for the kitchen table everyone else following close behind.

Marla cooked up a fast meal of eggs and all kinds of meat once every one was stuffed Carlos gave out the orders. "This is how will do it Me and Dave will lead the attack.'' He said looking towards Dave who bowed his head "Jake, Cody and Sara will cover us.'' he said they all nodded their heads in agreement and then he looked at Luke and Sam "Finally you two are going to cover the rear and help Linda and Marla we can't keep all the wolves back so if some should slip by us we'll leave them to you four.'' Luke nodded his head "Yes alpha.'' Carlos smiled " Good now me and Dave have been looking in on Edward's pack and they'll have to go through Sanderson to get to us . Will have to cut them off half way before they reach the gates.'' He said everyone shook their heads "We leave at moon high.'' He said heading for the door Dave close behind "Will be back.'' He shouted over his shoulder and they were gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Linda sighed and walked into the kitchen there was a heavy silence until Sam stood up "Well this has been quit a day.'' He said and went into the kitchen, Marla sighed and wiped her eyes "Yes it has.'' She got up and opened the backdoor and quickly shut it. Luke was going to follow but Sara grabbed his hand and shook her head , her eyes were slightly red and watery " Let her be she needs to be alone.'' She said and wiped her eyes " Ok. But I know they aren't dead they can't be.'' He said firmly and he felt his inner wolf howl in agreement. "Ok, ok enough of that come in here you two.'' Linda shouted from the kitchen Cody, Sam and Jake were already at the table their eyes were flashing from gold to normal they were very keen on something they saw. Taking a spot at the table Luke's nose quickly caught the whiff of something sweet his eyes were quick to lock on the pink heart shaped box Linda was holding Sara smiled at it " Blood chocolate what a way to calm everyone down.'' Linda smiled "I know I know we only eat this at special times. But I thought this might help everyone.'' She smiled and placed the box on the table and opening the lid revealing the sweet treasures inside, it was filled with chocolates of all kinds from white to dark the smell of chocolate made him want to drool but it wasn't the chocolate but something else inside the chocolate he just couldn't figure it out. Sam was the first to take a chocolate it was milk chocolate one and he bit into it like it was the last sweet thing on earth the others soon followed and all of them had the same happy expression on their faces " Luke go on have one .'' Linda coached holding the box in front of him he picked a white chocolate and bit into it his mouth felt like it was on fire the chocolate was the best chocolate he'd ever tasted, quickly finished it he went for another picking milk chocolate one he bit down and he felt his wolf settle inside. "What's in this that's so good?'' his eyes rolling into the back of his head, Sara smirked as she finished her piece of chocolate, "Animal blood.'' Luke was mid swallow when the words _animal _and _blood_ reached his ears, he half chocked half coughed, Sam laughing patted him in the back, " Easy man, take a breather.'' Linda offered him cup of water which he took happily, the water eased his throat and he could speak, "Animal blood in chocolate?'' Sam chuckled, "Yeah I know it sounds weird but it's a traded secret among wolves.'' He eyed one of the chocolates before settling on a piece. Linda smiled, " Yes chocolate mixed with blood has calming properties in lupuns it settles the wolf inside and helps calm the mind. It also increase are strength as well like a little over dose of a sugar rush '' she smirked, " Besides which would you prefer human blood or animal?'' Everyone around laughed at the joke for blood chocolate was at first made with human blood, but was switched for animal blood.

Luke not wanting to answer the question turned back to the chocolate and picked up a piece he eyed it and took a sniff, " Well since I've already eaten them,'' he popped the piece into his mouth and hummed, " Goat."

Later that day Luke and Sam with Sara intoe snuck away to go on a run before the battle, they flew through the trees being free as the stars. It felt good to run with his sister and his new best friend, it seemed to help deem the upcoming saga heading their way.

It didn't take long for Sam to turn it into a race which they were happy to oblige him and the three of them were soon worn out and exhausted the stopped near a creek to quench their thirst and to rest up. _This will be the biggest challenge we've ever faced. _Sara admittedher tail swiping against the ground showing her agitation that they could already feel for the upcoming battle. _It would be but we've fought through worse I mean beasting wasn't exactly easy for any of us._ Sam said laying on his side his ears up. _So this should be a piece of cake then?_ He asked his ears laid back showing his uncertainty, who was he kidding this would be the biggest thing he ever had to face in his life going face to face with the man that killed his father and then tried to kill him. Any test or final exam would be better than this path that he had to face. Sara whined and she came closer and rubbed her head against him, _You are not alone in this we are here. _She said soon Sam joined Luke on his other side rubbing against him as well, _She's right bro we're pack now we stand together._ Luke grew more comfort in their words and for a second he forgot his fear. That's when they all heard the silent howl of Carlos echoing in their minds, his voice filled with authority and fear, _Its time._ Was all he said before the howl vanished, they stood bewildered for a moment before Luke nodded _Show time._

It was night time when they arrived at the spot where the battle would be it was a large open field surrounded by trees, the others were there as well in wolf form Marla was guarding Linda who was standing by a jeep Cherokee with a rifle strapped to her back and her cane in her hand which she held close. Carlos quickly ordered them into position Sam and Luke took their position in the rear with Marla and Linda while Sara took her place with Cody and Jake, while Dave and Carlos who stood ahead of everyone else looked on at the surrounding forest ears twitching at the slightest sound, but there was nothing but the sounds of owls hunting and other nocturnal creatures lurking about in the darkness. It seemed like they'd been waiting for hours when the howling started, Carlos snarled, _They're coming. _

It didn't take a genius to figure that out the howling was so loud he was sure the people in town could hear it. The chorus was echoed by shouts that sounded more beast like then wolf, Luke could feel the tension in the pack they were all agitated and excited the thrill of battle was rising their wolves new it and were ready to fight and defend their land and family. The chorus from the approaching enemy grew louder and louder as they came closer then as quickly as it started it ended. Everyone looked around in bewilderment, Luke's eyes darted everywhere trying to catch any movement between the trees but he couldn't catch anything. Sam let out a whimper and Luke pressed himself against him both absorbing each other's scent in comfort. Just then Carlos snarled bringing them back to the battle field, when Luke looked up at the line of trees ahead of him he was shocked to find dozens of red eyes staring back at him with murder lingering on them.


End file.
